Blindfold
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: What will Harry do when he is summoned to Rivendell and is thrown into the mess of the fellowship where he happens to catch the eye of one blonde elf? What about his unusual abilities which seemed to be a hindrance yet a blessing for the fellowship? How will Harry survive aiding the nine companions of the fellowship on their journey, and will he make it out alive? LoTR/HP
1. Prologue

**This is my first Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter crossover and I'm so excited for this! I know that I put out a lot of cross overs but I must say, these fandoms are by far my favourite! Absolutely adore them both, so I thought to myself, wouldn't it be cool to mix the two so this little baby is what I conjured up from my teensy little brain.  
**

**Foreword, this will be a LegolasXHarry, so anyone who is not a fan of the boy on boy please move on if you're offended, no flames are wanted here!  
**

**Another warning too, I haven't read the LoTR books but have watched the movies religiously so my story line is based off the movies, so please don't get upset if I miss something in the books because I actually haven't read them!  
**

**Thanks and I do hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Blindfold**

Prologue:

A raven haired male sat in his cell, the black silk ribbon tied over his eyes, handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, disabling any movement. His hair fell past his shoulders in heavy, tangled knots. His body was toned and fit, his skin pale porcelain, his tan having faded after so long without sunlight within his cell.

He had many scars along his arms, the black t-shirt he wore ripped and torn, fraying slightly at the ends after months of wear, this pants in much the same condition. His feet were bare, his ankles pressed together with shackles, immobilizing him.

Harry James Potter listened closely as footsteps walked past the door to his exiled room, the heavy noise of boots on the stone floor was the only sound he ever heard these days.

It had been several months since his triumphant defeat over the Dark Lord and the boy-who-lived had spent that time here, immobile and on constant surveillance, a guard always being in the corridor which his cubicle was conjoined to.

The Ministry had put the young male in there as, "the fear for his powers was too great for the public to not see him as a threat."

The Minister for Magic had tried to explain to him how this was all for the greater good but Harry could only snort at the reminder of the old professor who's favorite saying was, "it's for the greater good Harry m'boy."

Greater good his ass.

People had expected him, only a mere boy to defeat the darkest and most dangerous wizard since Gellert Grindelwald. They had put their hopes and dreams on his shoulders and had expected him to come out as pure and innocent as he had been when he was 11.

The wizarding world wanted a martyr, a savior.

They had gotten one, they just didn't like the way he had come out of it.

He felt as if he had drawn the short straw in this bet, heck, he felt as if he hadn't even been able to have a chance, he was just handed his title before he'd even been able to walk.

At least they had let him keep his blindfold; silk was so much nicer against his face than some rough dish cloth that would have probably used on him.

Harry was thankful for that, as well as the fact he was separated from the other prisoners who were mostly captured death eaters who probably would have loved to have a shot at the great Harry Potter.

The eighteen year old male had to sigh to himself. He had spent his birthday in his cell, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd still be here to see the next one come to past, and the next one after that and so on and so forth.

So, as he sat, leaning his back against the padded white walls of his cube, feeling the protective magic and wards placed around him in the air. The amount of magic being fueled to keep him locked within could be seen visible in the air, but Harry couldn't see it, but he sure could taste it.

All of a sudden the sickening feeling of falling came over him, his equilibrium tipping as he felt the bed beneath him disappear, wind whipping at his hair, blowing it array.

As he fell, the echo of a voice rang out through the air.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Suddenly his body connected with a hard round surface as he gasped out in pain rolling off whatever it was to land in a heap on the hard ground.

Harry could sense many people around him, the silence which reined stilling everything as the raven haired male had to sit up, sniffing the air as he did. He was glad his blindfold was still perfectly in place.

He could smell various things. Clean fabrics which smelt as if they had been washed, metal, the aroma of flowers and trees and other scents he had never even smelt before.

One thing for sure is that he couldn't sense the magic which had contained him to his cell as he destroyed the metal containing him with one thought, the silver fading away to nothing.

Rubbing his wrists which were finally free, Harry stood up slowly, a little shaky after so long having been seated as he said, "who are you and where the bloody hell am I?"

* * *

**What do you think? Got some promise?**

**Reviews! 3  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**First off, I'd like to say a huge big thank you to everyone who has read, replied and messaged me about the story! To see that so many people have shown such an interest in this little thing has been a great motivation to me! So everyone, thank you all from the bottom of my heart!  
**

**So I hereby present to you the very first chapter of Blindfold! Yay! *applauds self* I'm quite happy with this, just a little more insight into the story and of course the introduction to characters! Like I explained in the Prologue, I've never read the books so a lot of dialogue I have 'borrowed' from the movies (as stealing is bad, big no no), so please don't rage at me and say it's copyright since I've heard that before many times when borrowing things from movies or shows and I'd just like to say, it's fanfic guys, the whole thing is pretty much copyright. So yeah, no haters please!  
**

**Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Frodo sat in the circle of various people of middle earth from dwarves to elves, to the race of men and to the Istari Gandalf who sat in his pale grey robes.

Lord Elrond sat upon an ornate looking chair which was slightly raised on a platform, making the regal elf look even more powerful and mighty as he stood from his perch.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond stated, the standing elf sweeping his gaze over the council surrounding him.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond said, looking at the small hobbit who was seated.

The small hobbit had to gulp as he was called to bring present the ring, placing it on the stone plinth within the centre of the group.

The golden ring which sat within the middle of the stone seemed innocent yet every human and creature alike at the meeting knew the dangers which lurked within it, the power which was calling to them all holding the dark tinge to it.

Dark Magic.

Frodo sat back down warily, his eyes looking around the circle at the various faces of those who had been called to Elrond's Council.

One man across the circle, a man from Gondor whom was clothed in the traditional gear of the white castle knights, his auburn red hair falling in waves around his face.

He seemed to whisper to himself, making Gandalf stare at him with crinkled, wise eyes, staring that Gondorian man down.

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow," the male said, standing from his seat.

"In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand," the male said, drawing closer to the ring with each step he took. "Isildur's bane is found…Isildur's Bane."

The man's hand reached out as if to grasp the ring, the greed reflected within his eyes evident to all those who could see it.

"Boromir!"

Gandalf stood, his staff raised as the world began to dark as he chanted, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Boromir jumped back, backing down to his seat as all the elves seemed pained by the speech which poured from the wizards' lips, the Black Speech chilling them all to the bone.

As Gandalf finished speaking, the world began to brighten up again as the Gondorian male sat back down; horrified by the voices which were whispering to him even after the whole fiasco was done.

"Never before has–" Elrond was cut short as a body suddenly dropped out of the sky, right on top of the stone table which held the ring, a groan echoing out into the stunned silence.

Whatever seemed to have fallen out from seemingly no where was human – if his ears where anything to go by. He was in manacles and chains, blindfolded.

Elrond felt a wave of familiarity wash over him as he was gifted with a vision from the Valar.

A boy with burning emerald eyes…a bloody battlefield…the ring of power…destruction…chaos…flashes of blonde…peace…serenity…and the whispers of the word _magic._

Magic…

Elrond blinked, disturbed from his vision as he took in the male who had stood, the binds which held him vanishing to the utter surprise of the council.

He was male from what the Lord of Rivendell could see, although his long hair gave him the impression of an elf.

All eyes were on the blindfolded male who seemed to be saying something in Gibberish, no language any of them had ever heard.

Harry, seeing as no one seemed to answer him sighed. So he was somewhere where they don't speak English then…great.

Waving a hand over his throat he said mentally, **'**_**Transferre Omnia.**_**'**

The wizard while sad to have had his wand destroyed while he had been battling Nagini, he had soon learnt to go without one, non-verbal and wandless magic being something which he found was so much simpler and so much more effective.

Now, people didn't know what spell he was going to cast as he didn't need to shout it to the whole world to know, nor would he need the hindrance of continuously holding something within his hand while he is fighting.

Harry now just had to wait for someone to say something so he could adapt to the language.

"Who are you?" a soft voice sounded as Harry turned, his blindfolded gaze being drawn to a small essence off to the side, about the size of a child yet the voice sounded older and more mature than that.

"My name is Harry, who are you small one?" Harry said in reply, speaking perfect Westron which he noted must be the language.

Gandalf peered from his seat at the boy who had fallen from the sky right after he had spoken in black speech, the words of Mordor. The elderly Istari could feel the magic which radiated in waves from the young male before him, his two projections of magic stunning the bearded wizard.

How could one so young be so powerful?

There was also the feel that it was being suppressed as well, like his true potential had yet to be unleashed.

"My name is Frodo Baggins…of the Shire," said Hobbit said, eying the raven haired man who was gazing in his direction.

Well, Frodo assumed he was looking at him as this Harry's whole body was facing his way, as was his face, but that black material over his eyes shielded whatever was beneath them.

Harry sensed a whisper in his head as he gaze was drawn back to whatever he had first landed on, walking over with ease to the amazement of the council who were sure he'd have trouble since he was unable to see.

He placed his hand over the top of the ring, hovering over it as people all about him sprung up in defense, stepping forward but a raised hand from Elrond made them all pause.

Harry could sense the darkness beneath his hand, the pure rage and hate it emitted making his hair stand on end.

"What is this object?" he asked, not daring to touch it. He may be a head strong fool but he was not stupid enough to mess with dark magic. He had been there and done that.

"A ring," Elrond said, curious as to what this 'Harry' was doing.

Harry retracted his hand, rubbing it against his shirt in an attempt to remove the sickening feeling which had crept over his skin. "It is altogether evil…"

Boromir stood in awe of this man. He quickly shook himself from his stricken state, stating, "Aye it is a gift! A gift from the heavens to the foes of Mordor! This man fell from the sky after the tongue of the Black Speech was spoken. The Gods are in our favor! They have sent us aid!"

Boromir walked around the stone as he spoke, carefully avoiding the raven haired male. Despite his awe his fear was great.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy and let us use this man against him."

"You cannot wield it," a new voice sounded, making Harry turn to the source, "none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

A man, his voice deep, a presence which screamed danger yet had a sense of security and safeness. A protector.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Harry could hear the scorning tone in his voice as he snorted to himself, drawing looks from both Gandalf and Frodo, both of whom kept their gazes on the new appearance of a man.

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," a melodic voice sounded, Harry's eyes flicking over to where he could sense him. "You owe him your allegiance."

This other voice that spoke in defense of this newly known 'Aragorn' was soft, peaceful yet held the power which was buried inside, ingrained within him. Harry could sense the quiet which came with this man; he must be a man who was one with nature.

Everyone seemed to be gazing at Aragorn who did not back down, merely standing there before them all.

"This…this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said in disbelief.

Harry could just imagine the sneer which was probably on the man's face, but never having seen his features had Harry imagining what this 'Boromir' fellow looked like and the results were hilarious.

Chuckling to himself he was lost to the fact that the entire council had stopped when he had laughed, all thinking he was some maniac for starting to laugh in such a serious conversation.

Legolas stared at the male, wonder and curiosity burning in his eyes. This man…something was special about him, although he could not put his finger on what.

Elrond glanced over at the blonde elf from Mirkwood, seeing him staring at their new arrival.

_If only you knew my child what Harry Potter will do to change this world…_ he mussed to himself, a smile on his face.

There was hope.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor," Gandalf added just for the pure fact that it was the truth.

Harry identified this voice to a tall man, his presence of wisdom and knowledge reminding him of a man he had once known.

"Gondor has no King," Boromir spat angrily, "Gondor needs no King."

Legolas seemed to open his mouth to say something but Aragorn quickly stepped in, saying in elvish.

"_Havo dad_ Legolas."

Elrond sighed to himself, the humans were so petty sometimes he wondered how he had ever fought along side them so long ago.

Speaking up again, Elrond addressed the council, saying, "you only have one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" another voice sounded.

This one was like gravel, grumbling and gruff. Whoever spoke was short but sturdy, pride emitting from him like a beacon.

The sound of something smashing to bits had Harry's reflexes kick in as he did a small back flip from the stone table which he was still standing next to, landing in a crouch.

"Next time short ass, give a bloke fair warning when you send bits of metal everywhere would you?" Harry said with a small growl, annoyed that he was nearly hit with a chunk a metal from what he had smelt when it had flown past his ear.

Legolas chuckled at the raven's words, satisfied with the grumbling which came from the dwarf about being a 'short ass'.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said, his eyes on Harry, impressed by his fast reaction time.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Elrond looked about the group, pausing for effect as he said, "one of you…must do this."

The silence which reigned seemed suffocating.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this," Boromir said defiantly, "it is folly."

Harry just listened about this Mordor, and this eye.

He shivered. The same feeling as the ring washed over him as underneath his blindfold on the inside of his eyelids an orange, flaming eye flashed brightly.

Harry winced almost unnoticeably, a small cringe as he shook himself from the feeling.

The melodic voice of Legolas sounded out, "have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

All of a sudden everyone was up and arguing, much to the annoyance of the raven haired male who had to listen to understand what was happening, not being able to see.

The tension in the air was thick, and everyone's anger was flaring, irritation seemingly floating above all their heads, casting them all into the same mood.

All of a sudden Harry heard Frodo's voice beneath all the arguing as his gaze snapped to his.

"I will take it," Frodo stated, standing as he walked forward, "I will take the ring to Mordor."

Everyone paused, staring at the small Hobbit in surprise.

Frodo looked around, staring at them all, "though I do not know the way…"

Harry was surprised at the courage it must have taken Frodo to speak up, but the fear was hidden in his unsure tone.

"I will help you bear the burden Frodo," the elderly wise voice said, "as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said, moving forward to Frodo as he knelt before the small hobbit, "you have my sword."

Gandalf and Elrond exchanged a small smile in secret, unsaid words passed between them which both seemed to understand.

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated, stepping forward from his place with his fellow elves from Mirkwood.

Gimli also said in his booming voice, "and my axe!"

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir stated, walking forward towards the gathered group, "if this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

Harry sensed all the people forming around Frodo when another presence burst out of the bushes.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Another one like Frodo, a small being but seemingly older than the child like state that they seemed to grow to.

"No indeed it is hardly impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said in amusement.

Another two seemed to appear from behind some sort of stone from what Harry could tell from the feel of the stone beneath his bear feet.

"Wait we're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

The two forms ran forward to the gathered group, and Harry chuckled as he could sense the stunned forms of the people around them.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing," one of the voices said.

"Well that rules you out pip," the other said in response.

"Ten companions it is then," Elrond said, much to the surprise of the nine gathered in the group.

"Ten?" Merry questioned, taking a moment to turn around and count everyone.

"Yes, ten companions," Elrond said firmly, his gaze drifting to Harry, "I'd like for you to join them on their quest, I'm sure you will be of use with your…abilities within these dark times."

"Why should I join in on this war which I have no intention of meddling in?" Harry asked, knowing that all eyes were on him.

"Because the Valar have shown me what your aid will do for us within this war," Elrond said to the confusion of Harry.

"The what?" the British wizard asked.

Elrond ignored Harry, continuing, "you have been brought here for a purpose, this is no mere coincidence. Are you not curious as to why you are here?"

Harry stayed silent, his arms folded across his chest as he eventually nodded.

"I shall join in on this quest…but do not expect anything from me," Harry stated blankly, "I'm tired of being the martyr."

Gandalf, curious by that statement merely swore to get to know the boy, even train that hidden power which was lurking within the raven, brooding and boiling away.

Much in a similar fashion Legolas was staring in wonder still at the blindfolded raven.

"Ten companions…so be it!" Elrond said grandly.

Harry sighed to himself, what had he gotten himself into this time? A friend had once said long ago that trouble always seemed to find him, maybe she had been right?

But Harry welcomed trouble with open arms, he was an old friend.

He'd take a new world and new adventure over his dingy cell back home any day, no matter how many wars he had to fight.

"You shall be the fellowship of the ring!"

* * *

**So what do you think?**** Like? Hate? Alright? Tell me and I'll be more than happy to respond to any queries or questions that won't give away/spoil the story ;)**

**Anyway, next chapter is kind of a little filler, nothing too special so don't get all excited.  
**

**The real fun will be beginning soon though, so don't worry!  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys, and I thank you all for the marvelous reviews! I was over the moon with the amount of support you guys have been giving this story so I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone!**

**Anyway, this chapter just covers Harry, so not much goes on unfortunately, although I do hope with the next few chapters there will be a lot more insight into Harry and his past, especially his blindfold which so many of you are curious about! **

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry had been led from the council by Elrond, following the elf's echo of footsteps to avoid walking into anything; he was unfamiliar with his surroundings after all.

"Why are you so willing to let me stay here, are you not afraid of me?" Harry asked out of the blue, it had been bugging him. Why was this man, and many others being so kind to him, a stranger who had appeared from nowhere?

Elrond turned to glance at the boy behind him, his eyes locked on the raggedy male. "While a surprise, I'm not afraid of you, nor are many others. You may look intimidating but you're presence shows you're not a threat."

Harry could only shrug as they continued in silence before another thought struck him.

"This Valar you spoke of earlier…" Harry said slowly, wanting to find answers.

He had been flown to this strange world where there seemed to be a war over a ring of power, and Harry was befuddled as to why he had been sent here.

"The Valar have gifted some people of my race with the ability to foresee the future," Elrond said simply, his flowing robes trailing behind him as he swept graciously down the hallway.

_So a Seer then, _Harry thought to himself, cursing his bad luck with seers and their damn prophecies about how he'd save them all.

"And you had a vision about me?"

Elrond looked over his shoulder, his eyes piercing Harry, looking into his eyes even with the hindrance of the blindfold.

"Yes."

"What did you see?" Harry asked, ignoring the look he was being given as he continued to follow blindly.

"I saw a bloody battlefield with you standing amongst thousands of orcs, fighting alongside the fellowship," Elrond said, "your presence will save many."

"So I have to fight?" Harry asked, sidestepping a tree which had grown inside the building, the elven structure having been based about the scattered trees which dotted the landscape.

"It is your choice, but I will tell you this," the elven male stated, "you shall find happiness here that you will find in no other realm, not even your own."

Harry was surprised, "so you know that I'm not from this place."

"I do," Elrond replied, "as I'm sure a few others will eventually figure it out too. One however you must tell all."

"I must tell? Why on earth would I do that," Harry scoffed.

"Because it will mean everything to you."

Harry rolled his eyes, although Elrond could not see it.

_Right, and pigs can fly_, Harry thought to himself with a mental snort, _oh wait, already made Aunt Marge take to the air, that's close enough._

"Well I think that's bull," Harry simply said in reply.

"You think that now young one," Elrond said as he stopped at a door, holding it open for his guest, "come, this shall be your room for your stay."

"Thank you."

Elrond noticed the state of Harry's clothing and hair as well as the dirt which was covering him. "It seems you're also in need of some new clothing and a bath."

Harry had the decency to blush; he knew that he would have probably looked a little raggedy from his stay in Azkaban.

"Uh…right," the raven said in reply.

"There is a bathroom adjoined to your room, over to the right side of the room, you can bathe there. I will send someone here to take you to get some clothing," Elrond said as he turned to leave the room, "I hope your stay in Rivendell will be pleasant."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Harry replied as he felt the man leave the room, the click of the door behind him letting the wizard know he was alone.

Slowly, he turned around the room, taking in all the various objects which he could sense so he could create a sort of mental picture to guide him. Harry began to make his way across the large room, walking around the large bed which was in his way.

Running his hand along the wall of the room he finally reached wood, assuming it was the bathroom door. Feeling for the knob he turned it, pushing it inwards as he began to same process.

Once he found the bath he proceeded to turn on the taps, keeping a hand under the flow of water as he adjusted it to the right temperature.

Beginning to strip down, he took off everything except his blindfold.

Turning off the taps once he felt the water was deep enough he stepped in, sinking in till he was seated in the bath, letting out a sigh of content as the warm water washed over him.

How long had it been since he had a proper bath? Since his days at Hogwarts most likely, maybe even that time during the Tri Wizard Tournament?

It was a relaxing feeling to be surrounded by warmth like this. Harry accioed soap to himself and began to wash all the dirt and grime off, even his hair was given a good untangling.

Once he found himself fully clean he stepped out of the bath, droplets of water cascading down his toned body, pooling in small puddles around his feet.

He accioed a towel to him, not being able to see since his blindfold was still in place, wrapping it tightly around his middle as he ran his fingers through his long wet locks.

Harry sensed the door to his room open as he stepped out of the bathroom to confront them, curious and also unaware of his current state of dress which he forgot about in favor of finding out who was entering the room.

"Do you always happen to enter other people's rooms without knocking?" Harry stated, arms crossed along his still wet chest, hair still dripping droplets of water onto the carpet.

Arwen blushed at the state of the male, face bright red as she ducked her head to avoid staring, her pale white skin dusted pink.

"I do apologize for my rudeness," Arwen said, still avoiding the gaze of the male as to not look at his bare body, "my father sent me to get you some clothing…which I can see you are in need of."

Harry noted that she was female, obviously from her voice.

"The daughter of Lord Elrond then?" he said simply for the confirmation.

"Yes, my name is Arwen," said lady replied, introducing herself.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you Arwen."

"As it is you," was the melodic reply of her voice.

_She must be quite beautiful, if her voice is any indication of what she looks like, _Harry mussed to himself, _actually it seems as if a lot of these people have this sense of peace and serenity about them. I wonder why…_

The elf maiden shifted in her spot silently, alerting Harry to her presence still there.

"Oh right, clothing," Harry said, recalling her earlier words.

He turned, looking over his shoulder, his eyes seeking her out even behind cloth, "I'll be one moment."

Arwen merely nodded, waiting patiently.

Harry returned to the bathroom, giving his current clothing a scorgify to remove the stains on it for the sake of Arwen, who he didn't think would take to well to walk along with a man who smelt.

Exiting, Harry was still barefoot as he walked back to Arwen.

"Lead the way fair lady," Harry said with a small bow in her direction to which Arwen blushed, although it was hidden from the male's view.

The Elvin female walked through the doors, back down the corridor with Harry trailing behind her,

"I have heard from father that Mithrandir is curious about your powers," Arwen said softly, striking up conversation to fill the silence which hung between them as they walked.

Harry kept quiet, having no idea who this 'Mithrandir' is.

"They say, you are one of the 'Istari'," she continued, her eyes glancing over her shoulder to him before they turned back to looking where she was going.

"So they say," Harry commented nonchalantly.

"You are young, even amongst the fellowship you are the youngest," Arwen stated.

"What? Those little people are really that old?" Harry asked.

"Hobbits are small creatures, but their age is deceiving from their stature," Arwen stated, "peaceful and relaxed is the life of a hobbit, or so Mithrandir told me anyway from his stories."

Harry merely nodded, not knowing what else to say.

This world was strange and new, with all sorts of magical creatures which he had never heard of or was totally unheard of where beginning to intrigue Harry who had always been the curious type.

Arwen lead the long haired raven into a large room, holding open the door for him to step through.

Smiling he did so, smelling the fabrics within the room easily, the smells of satin was familiar after all.

"Lord Elrond asked of me to bring you our guest, he is in some need of clothing for his stay as well as his journey," Arwen said to the Elven tailor, speaking in soft elvish.

"Understood Milady," the woman said in soft reply as well.

"I'm Harry nice to meet you," said male said in Elvish, the earlier spell he had cast automatically making him adjust to his surrounding language which just happened to be Elvish.

Both women in the room were surprised by this, evident on their faces although Harry couldn't see he could tell by the terse silence which filled the room.

Arwen shook herself from her surprise, clearing her throat as she asked in Westron again, "so you can speak Elvish _Mor Dulin_."

_Black bird…really? _Harry mussed to himself, the words she spoke being translated in his head to make sense.

"It's a uh…spell which I used on myself which lets me speak any language I hear…" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile.

He had heard the language earlier today too when Aragon had spoken it too, but it had only been those few words.

Arwen just cocked a brow at that, it was certainly like no magic she had heard that an Istari could use, but from what she had heard from others who had been present at the meeting was that this Harry had fallen from the sky, seemingly from nowhere.

"Well Harry, I leave you here with Hanòn, she will see that you are dressed and have clothing for your travels," Arwen said, smiling to the said male who smiled back.

"Thank you Arwen for you time," Harry said with a small bow, still keeping in mind that she was a princess.

"I will come back in an hour or so, you should be done by then."

Arwen then left, her long dress trailing out behind her as she left the raven haired male to get his clothing made tailor fit to his frame.

"Well I guess I'm in you care then, Hanòn," Harry said politely, smiling.

It was then that he had been measured with a tape, from his shoulder to his fingertips and his feet to his chest and his collar to his waist; it was all written out from the scratching on parchment that he could hear.

In no time at all Harry was clothed in perfectly fit robe made of a pale silver material which felt like nothing he had ever felt before, much softer than satin. It seemed to have a split up the sides, letting it flow easily as he was handed a pair of black leggings to wear beneath that, and a pair of what seemed to be black leather boots.

He had also been given a tunic which he had been told was dyed black, with a pair of light brown leather pants which seemed to be a second skin when he had tried them on. Hanòn had also made him another tunic shirt which was a button up white shirt made of a sturdy material, although it was soothing to the touch and not course or rough.

Overall, Hanòn had clapped in delight at his new appearance, having insisted on doing his hair as well much to his disapproval, but he really couldn't resist considering he was the one who was being treated to all this, having no form of money to pay them for it at all.

So there he was now, dressed in silver with black boots, the material falling to the floor as the side split of the robe which started at the waist exposed the black of his leggings. His hair was done in a braid, falling down his back and the ribbon was secure around his face.

Hanòn did not question his blindfold, no one had so far and he was surprised yet thankful for this.

He'd rather people not know about why he kept his blindfold, the last time people had found out they had locked him away in a jail cell to rot for the rest of eternity.

As promised, Arwen had returned just in time as Hanòn had been trying to convince Harry to put flowers into his braid and he had been adamantly refusing.

"Ah Harry, I see you have finished?" Arwen asked, noting with a smile of his clothing, "you did well Hanòn."

"Thank you Milady," Hanòn said with a curtsey of her own flowing gown, her head bowed.

"Come now Harry, I'm sure that you will be needing some replenishments, we shall be having lunch soon, would you like to join us?" Arwen asked.

"I would, very much but I'm really quite tired, I think I may retire to get some sleep," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I understand, I'll inform father," Arwen said with a smile, "I hope you sleep well. Oh, you do recall the way back to your room from here correct?"

"I do, and please do apologize for me," Harry replied, turning to Hanòn he said, "and thank you too Hanòn, for these lovely clothing. I'll cherish them, and try not to destroy them."

"No problem _Istari_," Hanòn said in reply, her smile mischievous but still held that kind tone all the elves seemed to hold.

Harry really was fascinated, but as he bade both women goodbye and began to make his way back to his room.

Harry had to wonder what was going to come.

For some reason, he had this terrible sense of foreboding that something big was going to happen, and he didn't know whether it would be for the better or for the worse.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The long awaited chapter three!  
**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I am quick excited to see the story gaining so much feedback and popularity!  
**

**I do apologise for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**Late Merry Christmas and a Harry Happy New Year!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry awoke to birds chirping outside his window, something which he hadn't heard in a very long time.

He had spent many long days in Azkaban, sleeping on a hard bed with no blanket -just a scrappy sheet which Harry used as a sheet to lay on- not even wanting to think about why the mattress smelled.

With a yawn Harry sat up, the silk sheets pooling around his chest as he stretched his arms above his head, his hair falling down his back like a dark waterfall.

He made sure his blindfold was still in place, a small reassurance despite the fact he had made sure to tie it properly before he had fallen asleep.

Flipping over the covers, the male swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor as he stood carefully, his shirtless body being warmed by the sunlight which streamed in through the large open bay window.

As he padded over to the window, the way being lead by warmth on his torso, Harry ended up facing the morning sun, his eyes shielded but his body heated by the blinding light.

He sensed someone watching him from below, a place which he could only assume was a garden as the smell of flowers drifted up to the window.

"Why good morning Legolas, or I take it that is your name? Do you make a habit of peeping on those around you?" Harry said, recalling the presence and name from the day before.

Said elf was startled that the young male had been able to sense him, what with his blindfold shielding his vision.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I did not mean to pry," Legolas said, lowering his gaze from the window above, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Legolas had just been relaxing within the garden, the familiarity of nature a warm welcome, a reminder of his own home up north. He had felt the pull for green leaves and serenity and his feet had led him to this garden.

He had been bending down to smell a bunch of orchids which had sprouted from the garden bed, his nimble fingers petting the petals as the aroma of the flower immersed him in their sweet scents.

"What are you doing down there anyway? Oh wait, let me guess, you're just keeping an eye on the flowers?" Harry asked sarcastically, leaning his arm against the window sill.

"I was actually," Legolas replied, leaning against the large oak tree nearby as he spoke with the mysterious male who had fallen from the sky yesterday.

It had been a curious event to have occurred in the meeting, and all of the patrons staying within Rivendell, elves, dwarves and humans alike questioning the arrival of the suspicious blindfolded male.

Gandalf had assured them, along with Elrond that the male meant them no harm, and Legolas trusted the wise men's words, both of whom the Silvan Elf knew he could believe.

Harry just shook his head, "well, whatever eases that guilty conscious of yours."

The blindfolded male turned, walking back into his room without as much as a second glance back to the male below.

The blonde haired elf continued to stare up at the window sill where the half naked human male had just been standing and he couldn't ignore that feeling in his chest. What was that?

Legolas stood there for a few more moments, taking in the sights of the garden before he gracefully turned on his heel to head to the dining hall for breakfast.

Harry took his time changing, pulling on one of the tunics which he had been made the day before, feeling the smooth material against his skin.

Slipping on the brown leather hide pants on Harry pulled them up till they were settling comfortably on his hips, skin tight as pulled on his boots over the top of them. Tying the laces tightly he double knotted them to prevent them from loosening.

Gathering his long hair into a high ponytail Harry tied it up with a thin dark red ribbon, tying it in a bow before twisting it around so the bow was hidden beneath the ponytail, only a thin strip of red shown on his head.

Checking his blindfold once again out of paranoia, Harry turned to the door as he heard footsteps approach.

"Come in," Harry said before the person could even knock.

"I've been told to escort you to the dining hall," a soft voice said from the doorway and Harry assumed male from the slightly deep tone, although he couldn't be too sure since they sounded young.

"Thank you," Harry said in reply.

_Although I could have easily found my way,_ he thought internally.

Following his guide out of his room he closed the door behind him, hearing the creak of the wood let him know his room was sealed for now, he'd rather not people in there.

_There you go with your paranoia again Harry,_ said male chided to himself, mentally snorting.

The raven haired male had come to frequently speak to himself internally, probably due to the fact he had gone for so long without company in Azkaban.

Maybe he had been deprived of a decent conversation for too long, but Harry felt distanced from others, probably also due to the fact that this was an entirely different dimension from the one he had lived in for the past 18 years of his life.

As they progressed through buildings, new scents were picked up by Harry as he heard the sounds of rushing water, turning his head to the sound. Freshwater, there wasn't a scent of salt, also from his mental mapping of the topography of his surroundings they'd have to be near mountains for fresh water streams to be running, also the sounds of waterfall also pointed to that assumption.

"Straight through these doors is the dining hall, if you excuse me I have other duties to attend to," the voice sounded once they stopped.

Harry could hear chatter inside the room, laughter and sounds of plates clinking reminded him of his school days in Hogwarts, communal breakfasts like that were of the norm back then.

"Thank you for the directions, I've remembered them now so I'll be fine to find my way back," Harry said in reply.

The elf bowed to Harry although he couldn't see, not meeting the gaze of the black ribbon as he moved off to go and tend to the vast gardens of Rivendell.

Harry sighed, standing straight as he readied himself to enter the room; this was going to be awkward.

Pushing open the doors Harry strode in, head held high as the chatter died out, the room seemed to fall silent.

All eyes were on him, and Harry simply ignored the stares and strode down the aisles of tables, sensing the objects around him as he found that one end of the table was empty, taking a seat on the bench.

The chatter began up again, although he could tell they were all keeping it to a minimum, all ears on him in case he did or said something.

Brushing his hair over his shoulder Harry leant forward to the food on the table, taking hold of what he could only assume was fruit, bringing to his face.

Smelling the fruit, he couldn't place what exactly it was but as he took a bite he could only taste sweet nectar which filled his mouth.

It had been a long time since he had eaten fruit so it was delightful to take a bite of something so fresh and juicy after so long.

He was disturbed from eating as two bodies slid into the seats on the opposite side of the table, the tiny bodies alerting the wizard to who they were.

"So…who are you really then?" Pippin asked, his hairy feet swinging off the seat as he leant forward in excitement at this strange man. It was just like when they had met the Ranger for the first time, scary but rather thrilling as well.

"We saw you yesterday, you know, fell out of the sky! Pip nearly lost his stomach in fright," Merry said with a grin.

"Hey! Don't go sayin' that Merry, you're making me look bad!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Harry could only have the slightest twitch in his lips, not quite a smile but it showed his amusement.

"Ah, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and he's Peregrin Took," said the small hobbit to the masked male, "we heard you're called Harry? Gandalf said that you're going to come along with us, something like you're really strong."

"Are you strong? Can you, you know, fight?" Pippin asked.

Harry shrugged as he continued to chew on the bite he had taken from his fruit before he finally swallowed, having had the time to carefully think over his words.

The whole room was probably listening in on the conversation so he had to make sure he chose his words wisely.

"I can fight if I must," Harry said.

"But how can you fight, with you being blind and all that," Pippin said in awe, his mouth slightly agape.

"He's got the bat sense you numbskull, like a batman," Merry retorted, "you know, like blind but totally can still fly around and all that."

At that Harry let out a little laugh, oh if only he were Bruce Wayne then all of his troubles may have disappeared.

"Unfortunately no, I'm no batman, I'm just plain old Harry," said male said with a chuckle of amusement.

"So you are blind then?" Pippin said, his tone disappointed as he realized that the man really didn't have any special powers.

"Not exactly, I can see, well I see in my mind," Harry said, thinking that he may as well entertain the young hobbits who were in awe and whispering to each other about his powers until another voice broke into their conversation.

"Good morning Harry, I do hope your night was pleasant," the elderly wizard said as he held his staff in his hand, a kind smile on his face. "My name is Gandalf, it is my absolute pleasure to meet another of my kind, especially one so young."

Harry raised a brow in confusion, "one of you're kind, Sir?"

"Please, call me Gandalf," said man replied with a chuckle, "and you are magical are you not? I can sense it within you, that essence…"

"…Magic is…a large part of me," Harry replied curtly, he wasn't entirely sure what this man wanted but he could only assume it was for the benefit of this fellowship.

Gandalf could only smile, "yes, I can sense as much. Magic is as much as part of our beings, and those gifted, the _Istari_ are able to use it, although I am curious as to how you can perform magic without the use of a staff."

Harry recalled what people had called him yesterday and he finally knew what it meant. Istari, wizard.

"I once had to use a…staff, but I've learnt to control magic without having to use one," Harry replied.

"I see, quite astounding…" Gandalf trailed off, lost in thought.

"Are you alright Gandalf?" Pippin asked as he looked up at the wizard who stood behind him.

"Oh, perfectly fine, I just remembered why I first came over," Gandalf said with a smile, "we're planning to leave soon, you might wish to gather your belongings."

"Okay!" came a twin chorus as the two hobbits scurried off leaving Harry and Gandalf alone.

"Well, I'll leave you to eat in peace, we'll be meeting in the courtyard in half an hour," Gandalf said politely before he too took his leave, leaving Harry to continue to eat.

Once he had eaten his fill, the young British male stood, exiting the room without much fuss from others thankfully. No one else in the hall seemed to have the courage to speak to him, something which Harry was thankful for as he was able to go back to his room in peace.

Packing his belongings into a bag which he had transfigured from the old clothing he had worn in Azkaban, the backpack filled now with his newly made clothing.

Checking that his blindfold was still in place for the purpose of safety of the others he was going to travel with.

Harry knew that he'd be questioned by others for sure, there was not much that was happening when you travelled so the topic was for sure to pop up at some point.

Leaving his room, the bed made impeccably and the whole area in pristine condition he left for the courtyard, following the sounds of voices.

Once he ended up there, surrounded with the other nine men, elves, dwarves, hobbits and wizard Harry knew that there was going to be an adventure ahead. Leaving this haven of Rivendell seemed like such a waste, especially considering that he only just arrived yesterday.

As they all gathered around Elrond stood before them all, his eyes moving around the group and he was glad to see that Harry was indeed there amongst the people before him.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom," Elrond began, making all eyes draw to him as the quiet of the surroundings seemed to echo his deep voice. "No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Pausing he looked around the group once more, the Elder Elf silently praying for their safe journey. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of the elves, and men, and all free folk go with you."

Lifting his arm in dismissal, Elrond watched as the group moved out, noticing clearly that Harry was sticking close to the front, especially away from the blonde elf at the back of the group.

Silently chuckling at the irony of it all, knowing what lay in store for their future he watched them leave with his heart full of prayers for the young Hobbit who held their future in his hands.

* * *

**So the fellowship is off! Hazzah!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, presenting...Chapter 4! YAY!**

**So the story is moving along now, the fellowship is on their way! Reminder to those, I haven't read the books so the story line will be following that of the movie! I have taken quotes from the movies in dialogue, although I have changed sometimes who says what depending on what fits best, and of course add my own dialogue as well. There will be additional things in there as well as, of course the story will change with a new member to the fellowship so don't go giving me any copyright issue reviews please!  
**

**Hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Pie-chan xxx  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"We've been walking for hours, aren't we nearly there?" came a whine from the small hobbit known as Peregrin Took as he struggled to climb a large boulder which stood in his way.

"I'm afraid there is still much ground to cover," Gandalf said as he stood at the head of the group, surveying the scenery about them.

Offering his aid Aragon helped the small hobbit over the rock to which Pippin smiled in reply, "thanks."

The dark haired male merely nodded and began to help the rest of the hobbits who were struggling with the rock, glancing to the back of the line to the blindfolded male who was accompanying the group.

This Harry fellow was strange. He stayed quiet and stuck to himself, Aragon knew he was an anomaly since he himself had seen him fall from the sky with his very own eyes.

Gandalf seemed to trust him so it gave the group some reassurance, although there was still much to be found out about him Aragon could only place his faith in the elderly male and hope for the best.

After having left Rivendell the fellowship had begun to move through Hollin, the rugged terrain that the fellowship was facing was taking its toll. With four of the groups' legs being shorter than your average human it took them twice as long to scale the hills which surrounded them.

"We should rest up here," Gandalf instructed, a smile of amusement crinkling his aged face at the sounds of relief from the young hobbits.

"Finally get some rest, my feet are killing me!" Merry said dramatically, plopping himself down onto the nearest rock he could find, using his small hands to massage his hairy foot.

"Now that's gross," Sam said as he looked on in disgust, earning him a pulled face from the other hobbit.

Harry had no trouble keeping his pace up with the group, and being at the back meant that he had full view of all of the members.

This was beneficial because there was only so much Harry's senses could take in, so knowing that everyone was before him he only needed to focus in on their positions in his field of vision.

As everyone set about to organising some food for the group, the young wizard moved away from the hustle and bustle of the fellowship, hearing the clanging of swords as they mock fought.

_They know nothing of real war…teaching them fancy sword tricks will do nothing to save their arses if they're confronted with an enemy far more powerful than they are…_ Harry thought to himself, chortling at the humour in it all.

Why even he had gone through the exact same thing.

Being taught magic spells and fancy duelling, none of that had ever mattered and looking back Harry didn't see any point in it at all.

All you needed was your instinct; his magic would always do the rest.

Hearing the shuffle of footsteps approaching and the sweep of material against the loose rocks littering the ground, Harry knew that the elderly wizard was approaching.

"Gandalf," Harry said as per instructed by the male, to call him by his name.

"Good day Harry, enjoying the scenery?" said Istari asked, smiling happily as he too gazed out at the mountainous region laid out before them.

Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold which obscured his vision. "Yes, as well as any vision impaired person surveys his surroundings."

The shifting of someone over to his left had Harry turn his head in the direction, catching the familiar smell of a blonde haired elf which had Harry's face contorting in dislike.

He really couldn't stand Legolas, especially since Harry was more than aware of the constant glances which held for just a little too long. Hell, they felt like fire burning holes through him with the intensity that the elf was staring.

"Were to next?" Harry asked, diverting the conversation back to the situation at hand.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor," the elderly wizard continued, resting against his wooden staff.

Harry just nodded, having no idea where the hell this Misty Mountain or Rohan was, but the old wizard seemed to know his way and Harry wasn't about to go and doubt him for he'd surely get lost on his own.

Hearing the merry laughter of the group behind him had Harry's thoughts drifting, back to times when he too was just as carefree, free of burden and guilt…

"_**Come on Harry, Ron, hurry!" Hermione called out as she rushed down the grand staircase of Hogwarts, her black robes billowing around her knees as her bushy hair bopped up and down with each descending step.**_

"_**Bloody hell, why'd we have to be friends with a bookworm," Ron groaned next to him, making the first year Harry look to his newly found friend with a grin on her face.**_

"_**Well, she is dedicated to finding out about this Nicholas Flammel," Harry suggested, trying to keep the mood light.**_

"_**That or her goal's to try and read the entire library before Christmas comes round," Ron replied, eying the girl ahead of them who was literally racing to the library.**_

"_**I'll give you a galleon if she does," Harry joked, making Ron laugh as they shook hands.**_

"_**You're on mate."**_

…Harry shook himself from his thoughts. His childhood memories were few in happy moments, but it was these everyday recollections that seemed to give Harry the most happiness.

It was the little things, the smaller moments that reminded him of who he truly was. Yet, all the while made him detest himself for what he had become, what he had been _made_.

Gandalf seemed to notice the absence of the boy as he was lost in what he could only assume were his memories, and it gave the bearded male time to think.

There was still so little he knew about this boy, but after having been confided in by Elrond on his vision, there was the fact that that boy was not of this world.

Summoned by the black words of Mordor meant something dangerous, something unearthly, yet the boy before him showed no evil.

There was immense power and definitely a bit of an attitude but nothing you'd associate with Mordor or Sauron.

Harry ignored the existence of the people around him, instead focusing his powers on the rocks at his feet, levitating them with the simple first year spell, letting them float around him.

"If you don't mind, pray I ask, where did you learn to use such powers?" Gandalf asked as he watched the dark haired male move the stones without so much as a word, "were you trained by the likes of us, the _Istari_?"

"You could say so," Harry commented back nonchalantly, "there was a school where I…came from, I was taught magic there as a child."

"Interesting…" Gandalf said as he trailed off, going silent.

Harry just raised a brow at the cut off sentence but went back to focusing on the stones, this time making them burst into flames or crumble to dust, practicing his magic.

"Awesome!" came the twin chorus of the hobbits who saw the display of magic, pausing in their sword fighting which landed the blow from Boromir which made them loose unfortunately.

The group chuckled at the antics of the hobbits as they proceeded to tackle the Gondorian male.

"For the Shire!"

The laughter which followed as the hobbits caused havoc rang out into the open sky, a sound of happiness even in the dark times they were facing.

Harry's senses pricked up, hearing the furious flapping of wings in the distance his head turned in the direction of the sound, sniffing at the air, flicking out his tongue.

The taste of magic.

It seemed Harry wasn't the only one picking up on the birds approaching, as the hobbit Sam spoke up.

"What is that?"

Gimili the dwarf spoke next, his voice gruff, "nothin', just a whisp of cloud."

"No, that's no cloud," Harry said, standing as he faced the oncoming magic head on, whispering out, "birds."

That seemed to have an effect, as Legolas started to yell, "Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

"Take cover!"

They all took for cover, except for Harry who stood his ground, curious.

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy?" Boromir bellowed as he saw the boy standing still in the open air, in clear view of the spies of Saruman.

Harry didn't care, simply casting a disillusion charm over himself, much to the shock of the group who watched the young blindfolded male disappear from their sight.

"What the he-," Sam began to say before Aragon clamped a hand over his mouth, pointing to his own lips in instruction to keep quiet.

The group lay hidden beneath the rocks, the sounds of the birds flying above being the only sound other than their shallow breathing.

Whilst this was happening though, Harry just stared at the black amass of crows above him, so large in number he was cast into shadow.

Reaching out with his magic he caught one with a simple stunning spell before he accio'ed it to him, the bird falling to the ground.

As he examined the bird, poking and prodding he found nothing unusual, it was just a normal crow.

_Strange…_ Harry thought to himself as he could still feel the magic running through the bird's body, yet it was not the bird itself that was magical.

_Why did the others fly into such a frenzy? Surely these birds are far from dangerous?_ Harry lamented, wiping the mind of the bird before he revived it and released it back into the open air.

It seemed to falter for a few meters, obviously confused as to why it had fallen but it continued to fly back to the black amass which was now far off.

He noticed that all the others had begun to emerge from their hiding places, all of them looking around, probably in search of Harry.

"That boy…where did he go?" Gimili asked, swishing his head back and forth, trying to spot where the kid had run off to.

"Harry?" Frodo called out tentatively, his face rather pale.

"He ran off, scared by this place," Boromir stated, much to the amusement of Harry who was standing right behind him.

Gandalf just chuckled, fully aware of where Harry was, before he began slowly, "actually…"

"I'm here," Harry said, reappearing right behind Boromir, making the male stumble forward in shock.

"How did you do that?" Aragon said in wonder, staring at the boy who seemed to be full of wonders.

Harry just shrugged, "magic."

"I wish I could do that," Merry said with a sigh, "make escaping from Farmer Maggot so much easier. Tried to stick me with a pitchfork I tell you!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be stealing his potatoes then," Frodo said with a laugh.

Harry ignored the conversation, instead turning his head to Gandalf. "What were those creatures?"

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf replied, looking over to the snowy peaks above them, "the passage south is being watched. I'm afraid we must take the pass of Caradhras."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Aragon said, knowing full well what lay ahead of them would slow their journey down.

"It's the only choice we have," Gandalf replied.

Aragon seemed to resign from his doubt, nodding his head instead.

"Saruman?" Harry questioned, the mention of the name unfamiliar.

"A wizard much like you and I," Gandalf said in reply, leaning against his staff.

"The road ahead will be dangerous, we must be wary of the dangers the mountain pose," Gandalf spoke, drawing all attention of the fellowship to him.

"We need to be swift, if the Crebain return we'll need to move on quickly from this place," Legolas stated, looking out to the horizon where the birds had disappeared beyond.

"Ay," Aragon replied, already moving to gather the belongings.

Everyone once more saddled their bags and sheathed their swords before they began the journey up the mountain.

Their journey through the thick snow which covered the mountains was slow, the only one who seemed unaffected by the cold and the wet which seeped through their clothing was Legolas, who swiftly and gracefully stepped on the top of the snow as if it were hard ground.

Frodo was struggling with his walking, his feet slipping on the snow. He was small as all hobbits were and the strength was slowly draining from him the longer he walked for.

As his legs gave way and he fell backwards, a unison cry of the hobbits name was heard.

Aragon caught the young hobbit, setting him straight as Frodo brushed off the snow from his hair and shoulders, glancing down at his chest.

The ring was gone…

Looking up he could see it laying in the snow, and as he stepped forward to reclaim it, Boromir had beaten him to it.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir spoke slowly, his eyes focused on the ring he held within his hands, "such a little thing…"

Harry stepped forward, his hand locking around the older male's wrist, squeezing in warning.

"Give the ring to Frodo," Harry said softly, his voice smooth but still held command.

Boromir seemed to be waken from whatever trance he had been in as he wrenched his arm free of Harry's hold, "as you wish."

Once the ring was safely back in Frodo's hands, Aragon released the grip on his sword, prying his cold fingers from the hilt.

"Thank you," Frodo said to Harry, earning him a small smile from the usually stoic male as the wizard ruffled the hobbit's hair before moving off without another word.

They continued like this until a snow storm hit, piling up the snow to their thighs, making the hobbits almost drown in the white powder so Aragon and Boromir each took on two hobbits each as they continued through the mountain pass.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas stated, shielding his face from the onslaught of snowflakes, the strong winds whipping his blonde locks array.

At the sound of Legolas's voice, Harry raised his head, hearing the faint echo of a deep voice before it was whisked away with the torrents of wind billowing against the mountains, threatening to throw them off.

Even Harry was struggling with the weathers of this mountain pass, he could feel the blindfold against his eyes already freezing, his eyelashes beneath clumped with icicles.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called, his hat still on his head which was surprising to Harry who would have thought it had blown away by now.

Hearing loud crashes from above, the fellowship turned their gaze upwards, hearing the sounds of the mountain being broken.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back now!" Aragon hollered out over the whistling of the wind, barely even heard by the elderly wizard.

"No!" Gandalf called out in alarm, a string of words booming from within the frosted beard of the magician, his mouth hidden beneath all the hair.

The words of the magicians washed over Harry, making his knees go weak at the sheer power as they seemed to influence the mountain.

Feeling a hand lifting him up as he began to slouch he looked up to see Frodo grasping for him from his position under Aragon's arm.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called, "make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragon shook his head, his hair splaying out in angry waves. "It takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain then…then let us pass under it!" Gimli called out, struggling to remove the snow from around himself, the red haired dwarf already sinking in the white which continued to pile up.

"Through the Mines of Moria!"

It seemed Gandalf was in thought, Harry could sense the elderly male's attention being diverted to whatever was keeping him preoccupied.

At the feeling of fear emitting from the young hobbit who was still clutching his hand, Harry just gave Frodo a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be okay, just you wait and see."

Gandalf seemed to leave whatever reverie he was in, as he said aloud to the group, "let the ring bearer decide."

Harry was taken aback by that since it was obvious by the tone in his voice, Gandalf was hesitant about these mines, there was something about them which even put Harry off.

Although he couldn't have heard the voice on the winds, he could feel the magic in the air, and whatever the person had been doing had been with the intention to kill.

"We cannot stay here, it'll be the death of us!" Boromir yelled in desperation, wanting to be out of these cursed mountains as soon as possible.

Frodo seemed to be at a loss, looking to his friends for guidance but Sam couldn't say much in response, either because he was too cold or he just didn't really care.

"This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked calmly.

Frodo hesitated before he finally replied, "we'll go through the mines."

Gandalf seemed to sigh, either in relief or desperation Harry couldn't tell.

"So be it."

It seemed there journey had taken yet another strange turn, Harry just hoped that whatever was making Gandalf on edge about this place wasn't going to be anything too dangerous. He wasn't sure the little hobbits could survive something too shocking or frighting, their little hearts were fragile enough without the added pressure of delving deep into caves.

Caves and dark places were, however, Harry's speciality.

"To the mines!"

* * *

**Another step in their journey! WOOH! TO THE MINES!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and support for the story!**

**I have just started back at Uni, so I'm not sure just how long it will take me to get out chapters now but I will try my best to keep on updating as much as possible!**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

The group trudged along the rocky valley, their destination the Mines of Moria.

Harry had to wonder why Gandalf still seemed to be holding the air of uncertainty about him, although he hid it well from the rest of the group.

The Fellowship was still scared though, the hobbits especially as the dark looming walls shadowed them in the already dark night, the moonlight streaking from the sky above to illuminate the crevices kept their path lit.

Gandalf had the youngest hobbit help him along and Harry paid them no mind, their conversation would hold no importance to him.

No, the blindfolded male was far more intrigued by the air around him, the darkness which seeped into his pores, urging him to keep his feet steady to his destination. The dark was calling him. Yet again. Wouldn't he ever get a break?

Harry hated this new world with its unpleasant presences, not only was that ring holding that dreadful eye, but the other wizard –Saruman?- his voice held power too, power which a part of Harry craved to take.

_You'd just love to take that wouldn't you, steal it, steal it!_ Harry's inner voice called, the laughter which followed bouncing around in his head.

The young wizard had learnt to ignore his own conscious though, his face still as blank and void as it was before, showing no signs of disturbance at the loud voice yelling in his ears.

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested," Gandalf said to Frodo, Harry's ears perking at the words from the elderly wizard.

For some reason Harry couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his chest that something was wrong. Not just with the Mines and the darkness which was hidden within – no this was a hunch about the group.

And it wasn't a good hunch either…

"Ah, the walls of Moria!" the dwarf called happily, excited to be seeing his fellow kind after spending so long with an elf as a companion.

Merry and Pippin seemed to be utterly confused when they were faced with the blank cliff face which was before them.

"Ain't nothing here!" Merry exclaimed.

"Yeah, you sure we're in the right place?" Pippin added.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli explained matter-of-factly, his axe tapping the wall of the mountain.

Gandalf added quickly, "yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas snorted in derision, "why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli could only make noises of anger as Aragorn smiled in amusement at the back of the group.

Harry didn't care much for this playful banter which always went on between the elf and the dwarf, it was like some ongoing rivalry.

Reminded Harry of the relationship which was between the goblins and the wizards, they hated each other but they still worked together despite it. Just so long as they didn't start bickering over gold then he was fine.

Frodo stumbled ahead of Harry, and the British wizard caught the hobbit by the back of his shirt, lifting him. A flash of silver caught his eye at the nape of the curled head, but Harry paid it no mind.

He also saw the chain which hung from the small hobbit's neck, the gold ring which dangled loosely between the metal links forever called for him, called for his blood.

Harry had to pull back quickly to stop himself from reaching out again, his own body was craving the dark magic which it promised, the secrets it was willing to unveil…

The sound of the ripples on the water from the dislodged pebbles imposed a sense of deep unsettlement in Harry, it wasn't normal water. It was just like the Black Lake, the water so deep and dark you couldn't see the bottom at all.

"_**Harry! Ron! What are you doing down there, come on we've got to go to study!" Hermione Granger called from the water's edge, her hands cupped around her mouth so it could reach the two fourth years swimming away from her.**_

"_**Lay off it 'Mione, we got time to spare! Besides, we got one of the Hogwarts' champions here!" Ron said with a laugh, splashing water at his friend.**_

_**Harry could only laugh awkwardly, his name had been drawn from the Goblet of Fire only days previous, and the next challenge was already set. It was a frightening thought, to be going up against other contestants who's magical skills far outreached his own meagre fourth year level.**_

"_**Harry, really we need to try and practice before the first task!" she called back.**_

"_**I'll be coming soon, I just want to take a little time…" Harry replied, treading water idly as he stared down at the watery depth beneath him, seeing nothing but darkness at the tips of his toes.**_

_**Pushing up his glasses with his palm he involuntarily shivered, there was an ominous feel to the waters…**_

Harry had to snort to himself at the memory, of course there had been an ominous feel, there was a civilisation of evil, blood thirsty mermaids who tried to kill him only months later from that day.

Still though, the memory was fresh in his mind as he looked out at the sparse body of water before him, the same feeling sinking into his bones.

Gandalf moved towards the wall, running the weathered and wrinkled hand along the cool stone, muttering out, "Ah…now let me see…"

Brushing away some dirt from the stone, the elderly wizard could see the patterns in the stone. "Ah, Ithildin…"

"What is it Gandalf?" Aragorn questioned.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight…" Gandalf explained, and as he spoke the ruins began to glow brightly, revealing the outline of large ornate doors in the stone, curled elvish writing appearing above the doors.

The fellowship looked on in awe at the apparition, something that they had never seen before.

Harry could feel the shift in the group, and although he could not see he could tell that something had happened to stun the group to silence.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'." Gandalf translated for the group.

"What happened?" Harry whispered to Frodo who was still standing by him.

"A door just appeared in the stone," the Hobbit explained back.

"Oh," was all Harry said in reply, he'd seen much more stunning things at Hogwarts. He'd have like to show them the moving staircases, that would shock them when they stepped on them and found themselves moving about.

Merry was confused by what Gandalf had said as he voiced his thoughts, "what do you suppose that means?"

"Oh it's quite simple," Gandalf said with a smile, he knew Durin well in his time, the wizard had the idea of what would open the doors, "if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors shall open."

As the elderly wizard began to set himself up before the door, resting his staff against the door he began to speak in elvish.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_!" Gandalf commanded, his voice full of power.

Harry snorted to himself as the translation was projected into his mind. 'Gate of the Elves, open now for me'? That sounded a bit…egotistic for the old codger.

_Well at least the old wizard still has some conviction to him,_ Harry thought to himself.

The two mischievous hobbits seemed to be overflowing with the excitement of it all, but as nothing happened after Gandalfs' booming command in Elvish their smiles faltered.

"Well that was a bit of a letdown," Pippin whispered to his cousin.

"Aye," Merry said with a sigh, a little disappointed.

Gandalf seemed to sense their confusion as he cleared his throat, shifted his position and started again.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_!"

Still nothing happened and Harry to stop himself from chortling out loud, he really felt sorry for the elderly wizard who he could sense was already beginning to become frustrated, something which was only proven with his outburst at Pippin.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said to the elf who stood nearby, and the hobbit was only met with a blank stare.

"I once knew every spell in the tongue of Elves, Men and Orcs!" Gandalf exclaimed in his own disbelief.

Pippin bit his lip, now a little worried since they couldn't get in. "What're you gonna do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words!"

Pippin was taken aback by the outburst of the usually kind wizard so he scuttled off to sit on a rock nearby with Merry.

And that's how they sat, all in silence as they awaited for the wizard to think of the password.

Harry could hear Gandalf continue to mutter in elvish, the sounds drifting through the rocky cavern they were cornered in. "_Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…"_

Hearing the water being disturbed he looked up in the direction of the sound, the dropping of the stones in the water, the darkness behind his blindfold didn't hide him from the sounds of the water even if he couldn't see.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn instructed, having caught the young hobbit's arm to stop him from throwing in another stone, the ranger looking out at the water as well.

It seemed Harry wasn't the only one who was having doubts about their safety here.

Boromir soon joined Aragorn by the water's edge, his large hand curled around the jewelled hint of his sword, his bright eyes searching the water.

"Be more careful," Boromir instructed to the hobbits, "this area may hold more than just us."

That seemed to scare some sense into the two Hobbits who nodded hurriedly.

"Oh it's useless," Gandalf said in exasperation as he walked over to sit with Harry and Frodo, taking out his pipe from the folds of his robes, lighting it as he puffed on it angrily.

Frodo seemed to have some epiphany of sorts as he stood from his seat, looking to Gandalf and Harry excitedly. "It's a riddle!" he exclaimed, his eyes glued to the glowing ruins.

Gandalf looked to Frodo, unaware that Pippin and Merry's eyes were glued on the water as the ripples they had caused began to grow in size and power, becoming waves which lapped at the stone shore, growing in ferocity.

"Speak Friend and enter…What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo said as he approached the door.

Gandalf took a puff of his pipe, blowing out the smoke as he said slowly, "_Mel…lon_."

It seemed that whatever Gandalf said was correct as the sound of creaking was heard, echoing out into the mountains, the glowing doors swinging inwards to the mountain, welcoming in the fellowship.

Gandalf chuckled, standing as he snuffed out his pipe, stashing it into his robs, no need to take out his frustrations on the tobacco, ruffling Frodo's hair in affection.

"Good job ya lil' rascal!" Gimli said as he clapped Frodo on the back making the hobbit stumble forward from the force, the dwarf rushing into the darkness of the cave first.

The fellowship all followed suit after, walking into the darkness as Gandalf set about to creating some light.

Aragorn hesitated by the doors, looking back to the water which was still lapping at the shores.

Harry too had to force himself to enter into the darkness, each step he took he had to ignore his conscious yelling at him to turn back. This darkness held great evil and foreboding. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli exclaimed into the cavern, "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine! A mine!"

The light from Gandalf's staff lit up the cavern they stood in, exposing the littered skeletons around them, the bodies which were strewn around the room pierced with arrows and battered shields showed how brutally they were annihilated.

Boromir looked about him, disgust shown on his face. "This is no mine…this is a tomb."

Harry had to wince at the wails of despair which came from the dwarf suddenly, the sound all too familiar. The sound of loss and grief something Harry should be used to by now, but it still shook his core.

"Goblins," Legolas spat as he wretched an arrow from one of the skeletons, throwing the piece to the ground like it burned his hands.

Harry stumbled back as he tried to get away from this all, the stench of death and decay hung heavily in the air and it reminded Harry of the old times, his knees growing weak at the reminder of war.

Tripping over a body the blindfolded male felt himself begin to fall backwards, only to be caught in strong arms, the scent letting him know who it was was.

"You alright?" Aragorn asked the long haired male who he helped stand again, his other hand pre-occupied with his sword.

Frodo was immedietly by Harry's side, the Hobbit's childlike stature clinging to Harry.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Frodo whispered to the male he clung too.

"Yeah…" Harry said shakily, standing on his own now as he tried to reign in his memories and the stabbing pain in his heart.

He never would have thought that being in a battlefield would have such a profound effect, maybe because he'd gone so long without death around him. Sure, Azkaban was rather dingy but it wasn't as overpowering as this, all these bodies and the scent of death and something more foul which hung in the air…

Aragorn was well aware of the glares he was receiving from Legolas, having caught onto the elf's strange protectiveness over Harry long before and, surprisingly, the dirty looks which Frodo cast him.

"We make for the gap of Rohan! We should have never come here!" Boromir yelled, the sword which he held in his hands up before him in defence, shielding the hobbits behind his back. "Now get out of here! GET OUT!"

Everyone seemed to follow the gondorians shouts as they all began to retreat to the enterance again.

Harry was guided by Frodo who was leading him back, but the male suddenly jerked forwards, the hands which clutched at him dragging him along the rocky ground.

"Harry, HARRY!" Frodo screamed in fright, the tiny hands which clutched at Harry's arm still holding tight as he was pulled back out of the cave, the thick tentacle which was wrapped around the Hobbit's leg pulling them into the watery depths.

"FRODO! HARRY!" came a twin chorus from Merry and Pippin as they looked on in shock at the giant creature which was emerging from the depths of the water.

Sam, in all his bravery rushed forward with his tiny sword and began to hack at the tentacle which was still pulling them backwards. "STRIDER!"

It seemed to work as the tentacle let go of Frodo, letting Merry and Pippin drag them backwards, forcing the ring bearer to let go of Harry's arm as the blindfolded wizard was left to dust off the rocks from his shirt, all the while keeping his guard up.

He knew what the creature was now, he could sense it, oh so familiar.

Another giant set of tentacles shot forward from the water, the young wizard easily evading their attack as he backflipped from their slippery grasp, making his way back to where Frodo and the hobbits were but he was too late.

"FRODO!"

"ARAGORN!"

"HELP!"

Frodo was already caught by the monster who dragged the poor Hobbit into the air, his screams getting caught up with the whipping wind which was caused by the young wizards anger.

Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas were by his side in moments, all attacking the creature in the water to try and save Frodo.

The two men trugged into the water, hacking at the tentacles.

Legolas was firing arrows at the creature and, he faltered as Harry laid a hand on his bow suddenly, making the wood glow bright green all of a sudden before it faded.

"Is Frodo out of harms way?" Harry said coldly, his hand which rested against the bow being the conductor for his magic.

Legolas searched for Aragorn and Boromir who were rushing back to shore, Frodo in the arms of the Gondorian male.

"Yes," Legolas replied.

"Good, now fire for the head," Harry instructed as he stepped back, feeling the magic draining from his body cut off, although it had no effect of his supplies of magical reservoir.

Legolas just nodded, confused slightly but as he pulled back the string of his bow he could feel a tingling in his fingers, the string which held the arrow vibrating with what the elf could assume was only magic.

Letting it go, the arrow spun and hit the creature dead in the gap between its eyes. A bright flash of green exploded into the air, blinding the fellowship as they all made their way back into the mines.

A tentacle of the now dead creature hit the wall of the mountain, the vibrations which shook the floor itself had the fellowship knocked over by the force of it.

A deep rumbling was heard overhead as the mountain came down on the other side of the door, burying the fellowship in rubble and shards of rock, a dust cloud being thrown up into the air.

As the dust began to settle, the group all stood, coughing and spluttering as they tried to see what had happened.

Seeing their only enterance was gone, blocked in with the large rocks Merry let out a groan.

"We're stuck."

Frodo scuttled over to Harry who was still down on the ground, helping the male up and throwing his arms around his neck.

Harry could tell that the hobbit was still shaken up by what had just happened so he just patted Frodo on the head, trying to soothe the small boy who now sat in his lap.

"Just what did you do?" Legolas asked Harry who was sitting by him, the strange male having much more power that he'd have thought.

"I transferred in magic into the arrow so that it'd kill the creature, although I wasn't expecting it to bring down the mountain," Harry stated, throwing out his senses as he tried to sense anything.

"Amazing!" Pippin said in awe yet again of Harry.

Gandalf looked about him, leaning on his staff which emitted the only light in the cavern. "We cannot remove the boulders without the chance of the roof caving in…"

"So? What do you suggest we do?" Aragorn asked, brushing off his pants as he stood.

Gandalf sighed, looking to the group before him.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

With that, the elderly wizard took the lead into the mines, the steps which ascended.

"Quietly now," Gandalf instructed to the fellowship, "it's a four day journey to the other side."

Gandalf looked ahead of him, the feeling of unsettlement lingered in his heart. This was not a journey he wished to take, there was great dangers here that he wasn't sure he could protect them all from.

"Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

**Thank you all for your support, and I will happily read any feedback or ideas that you may have! **

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I'll say in advance, not much drama in this but if you read closely it reveals a little into the past and what happened to Harry, although not much so don't get too excited! This is only just the beginning after all!**

**And may I present *drum roll* CHAPTER SIX!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The fellowship delved further into the caves, their long journey was tiring and it was only just the beginning.

Their way through the darkness was being lit by only Gandalf's staff was doing no good for their eye sight, and for the Hobbit Frodo who was walking with Harry at the back of the group, a ball of fire which was hovering in the young British wizard's hand.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Frodo asked as he walked beside the blindfolded male, worried about him after what had transpired back at the entrance to the mines.

"I should be asking you that," Harry said with a hidden roll of his eyes at the over protective nature which Frodo was showing.

Was he being mothered? Coddled? Harry had no idea, but the familiar feeling of love began to creep up on his heart at the thought of someone being worried about his wellbeing, but he quickly squished that emotion like a bug.

Harry would have none of that, he didn't need to be reminded of all the times before everything had went to hell…

Aragorn glanced back to the small ring bearer and the wizard who was the most intriguing of all in the group. It was strange, this familiar feeling which crept up on him. Maybe it was just his days as strider that he met someone like Harry once before and subconsciously he was drawing similarities.

Still, he couldn't help but feel like he should know this man…

Something silver flashed along the rock as they walked through the dark caverns of Moria and Gandalf who lead the group let a withered hand run over the river through the rock.

"What is that Gandalf?" Pippin asked, spotting the glowing silver which was imbedded in the rocks surrounding them.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels," the grey wizard started, his thumb rubbing the precious metal, "but Mithril."

Turning to the drop off beside the group he shone his staff down and the group all leaned over to peer down at the vast mines below, spanning on for what seemed like eternity.

"Mithril…" Sam echoed back, his confusion written on his face.

"A metal mined for it's astounding quality of being virtually indestructible," Gandalf offered in explanation, "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"That was a Kingly gift!" Gimli called announced, "as tough as dragon's scales!"

"Yes," Gandalf replied, continued to walk along the hard stone pathways cut through the caves, "I never told him, but it worth was greater than the value of The Shire!"

All the Hobbits looked astounded at this!

This silver they could see hidden in the rock was worth more than their precious home all together? This tiny hunk of metal was that desirable?

As they began to climb the steep steps, leading ever deeper into the caves the fellowship trudged on.

They took it one step at a time, all having to shuffle along at a safe pace so no one would be toppled over.

It seemed a struggle for the hobbits, and Pippin even slipped on them, a little cry escaping his lips.

"PIPPIN!" came the cry from Merry as he watched, his eyes wide and his mouth set in fear.

Thankfully Boromir was standing there though, close behind and steadied the young hobbit.

"Watch yourself," the Gondorian male said under his breath as Merry and Pippin both gave the red haired male a beholden look as they appreciated their thanks.

Harry made sure to keep a hand on Frodo as the hobbit walked, helping him up some of the more larger steps.

The wizard could move with ease, hell he'd much prefer if he could just apparate to the outside of this damn cave if he could, but he daren't do it since he had no idea where he'd go, he had no visual imagery to go on in this new world after all.

He didn't like the dark magic which was rubbing up against him, enticing him and calling for his own magic to come forth. His core began to bubble and stir, rising as if trying to make it's way out.

This was bad, very bad.

Harry wasn't sure if he could control himself if he was like this, there was too much…temptation.

_Give in…give into it all, you know you want to…_ Dark Harry called from within, his voice holding a familiar underlying hissing tone and he had to ignore the voice.

It was hard, having that side of him still there, a part of him which had lived on even after the Final Battle.

He thought that with his death that night in the forest that the Horcrux hidden within him which contained Voldermort would die and he'd be rid of the Parseltongue, the bad dreams, the voice in his head, his morphing from his normal face to a snake…

But that wasn't the case, far from it.

No, with 17 years to live and fester inside of him, Voldermort's soul twisted and deformed a part of Harry's soul into what it was now, this _voice_ who called for evil and cynical comments was a real part of him, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

Harry knew that if he ever were to lose to power as Tom Riddle did, this was what he would be like. This sick and vile creature who wanted nothing more than to hurt and maim others.

The young wizard had to mentally shake himself from his thoughts as the group came to a holt, a diverging pathway of three separate doors before them.

"I have no memory of this place…" said Gandalf, the crease in his brow showing his confusion.

The group all halted, waiting for the usually sure wizard to pick a path but he just stood there, finally pulling out his pipe yet again as he lit it, puffing away.

It was a good way to keep calm about the whole situation, and the elderly wizard was trying to recall if he had ever stumbled upon these paths in the past before.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked, sitting on a nearby rock.

Harry tried to throw out his senses to see which way would lead them to fresh air, or any sort of exit but the darkness and bone dry air of the cavern made sensing any life hard.

All he could sense was some crawling presence behind them, and a mass of buzzing life before them in the far distance, although they seemed like no threat at the moment as they just milled about some cavern.

Then there was the deep, sleeping presence at the depth of the mountain, hiding. It was the same presence that was calling to him, taunting his other half to come forth.

Harry hoped they'd stay as far away from that distant presence as possible, he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't throw himself down into its depths otherwise.

Merry replied to Pippin, "no."

"Oh I think we are!" Pippin said as he looked about the dark cave, his little hairy feet sore from all the walking they had been doing ever since they had first left The Shire.

Sam just scowled at the two naughty hobbits, shushing them, "Gandalf's thinking!"

Pippin just ignored the Hobbit with an exclamation of his friend's name.

"What?" Merry replied as Pippin called out his name.

"I'm hungry…"

Aragorn and Boromir chuckled at the dejected voice of the Hobbit who seemingly was always in the mood for food.

Frodo just shook his head with a laugh, "oh Pip, you're always hungry."

"What! I like my food!" Pippin let out sigh, "I miss my second breakfast, and morning tea, and luncheon, and supper and desert…I just miss food."

Merry seemed to sympathise as he patted his fellow conspirator on the back, "me too Pip, me too."

Harry turned his head as the crawling presence from before continued to approach the group, the vile and menacing aura which came with the creature had Harry's skin crawling, it reminded him of a horcrux soul, twisted and demented over years of fermenting away inside an object.

Frodo seemed to notice too as he got up, dragging Harry with him as they walked to Gandalf.

"There's something down there," the ring bearer whispered to the elderly wizard, his small hand still clenching Harry's shirt sleeve, unconsciously clinging to the male who he found himself most at ease around.

Gandalf looked down at the small hobbit and the wizard who's expression even behind the blindfold seemed to hold only disinterest.

"It's Gollum."

Frodo shook his head, that wasn't possible. He'd heard so many tales from Bilbo and Gandalf about the creature Gollum but he'd never think he'd ever have to see the horrid creature he'd heard only nasty things about.

"Gollum!"

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf said and Harry thought back to the distant presence, paying it to attention at the time but now that Gandalf mentioned it, it had been following them through their travels.

Frodo looked aghast, "he escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!"

"Not that fellow from those tales from Mr Bilbo," Sam exclaimed, looking around him wildly.

"The Riddler!" Pippin and Merry both said in excitement, having loved that story told by Frodo's uncle when they were younger.

"Escaped…" Gandalf said, taking a puff on his pipe, turning to Frodo with bright blue eyes, "or was set loose and now the ring has drawn him here…"

"But why Gandalf? Why has it drawn him here?"

"He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself," Harry said, already knowing what this creature's mind held, and it was nothing but darkness and the haunting feeling of that dark magic from the red flaming eye.

"Smeagol's life is a sad story…" Gandalf said with a shake of his head, his beard swishing side to side as he looked down into the black chasm where Smeagol lay.

"Yes," the Elderly wizard added with a nod of his weary head, "he was once called Smeagol, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

Frodo looked down to the ring which was concealed beneath his clothing, would the ring drive him to insanity as it had Gollum?

Harry could sense the young hobbit's discomfort as he just let his hand rest on the childlike creatures' head, feeling much of his young self in Frodo.

The boy with the pressure of an entire nation, the weight of an object or, in Harry's case his scar shoving him into the lime light and holding the hopes and dreams off the people. Frodo needed to destroy this ring to be free, just like Harry had thought if he defeated Voldermort he'd be free.

But that wasn't to be.

Look where Harry had ended up, locked up in a cell on his own, doomed for the rest of eternity…well, before he was called to this world.

He preferred it here, it was nicer, cleaner and Harry was free of his burdens. No one knew who he was here, no one cared that he was the Boy-Who-Lived-Thrice, no one minded that he didn't fight, no one asked him to be a martyr…

_**So many dead, so many bodies, so much blood…**_

_**Harry walked on staggering feet, his hands covered in blood, his hair mattered with soot and his clothes coated in crimson, a statement to the people.**_

_**They were dead, all dead. **_

_**Voldermort was defeated…yet a new killer was born…**_

_**Harry Potter was his name.**_

He felt like gagging at the memory, the news papers which had called him all sorts of horrid names, all of which were true, although none had the full story. Harry Potter was a murderer, he accepted that, he knew what he did but he couldn't help it…it was involuntary, a human instinct.

Protect himself, he needed to protect himself from death, his basic instinct of survival had cost him the lives of those he cared most for…

"It's a pity Mister Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Pippin commented, looking down at the movement in the shadows and causing Harry to be shaken from the thoughts of his past.

"Pity?" Gandalf echoed, looking to the Hobbits around him now, all listening in on the story, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo looked at Gandalf in unease.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play," the elderly wizard added, "yet for good or ill... before this is over."

"The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many…"

"What should I do Harry," Frodo whispered, his hand moving to the ring around his neck, he didn't want to be like Gollum, he didn't want the ring to manipulate him into that…thing!

Harry sensed the presence slip away, creeping back into the depths of the caves where it lurked.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do," Harry stated simply as he settled into the rock he sat on, it would be a long time he felt before they'd be moving on.

"I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish this had never happened…" the young ring bearer replied back.

"What can you do to change that? Nothing. The past is the past Frodo, you'll need to come to terms with that or your life will be filled with nothing but regret and sadness," Harry said in comfort, although he was trying to steer Frodo from the path that Harry had once taken, and that was to dwell on the dead.

If Harry still had the stone of resurrection he was sure he'd be forever lost in his own world, not even aware of the truth. The past clouds judgment and the memories of loved ones keep you from moving on. If you can accept the past as the past, then you can live freely.

It had taken a long time of sitting in that cell for Harry to finally come to terms with the past, but he had, even though his heart still clenched at the thought…

His eyes stung with unshed tears and he quickly kept them back. He didn't want to cry, not before all these people.

Gandalf added in thought, "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil."

He paused to take another drag on his pipe, "Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought."

Legolas was worried, the newcomer Harry seemed to be distracted and upset, the elf could feel it, even if he didn't ask the raven haired male what he felt he just…knew.

It was weird, this sensation which was running through him for this male. He didn't know what this was.

In all his hundreds of years of living, Legolas was still considered only a young man, and he had never experienced a whole mind encasing sensation as this.

There was something about Harry which was just so…enthralling.

Legolas was enchanted.

Aragorn could only watch with amusement as Legolas watched Harry interact with Frodo, a smirk on his handsome features as he knew exactly what was running through the woodland elf's head.

The Rider knew what was happening, he had heard of this from Lord Elrond and it amused him greatly to know that his friend Legolas had become ensnared by the mysterious male known as Harry.

Aragorn himself was curious as to where Harry came from, to his talents, to his skills and to why on earth he still insisted on wearing that blindfold.

He'd find out sooner or later, he was bend on it, and Aragorn was sure that all of the fellowship were still quizzical to Harry and his origins, and to that black ribbon he wore over his eyes.

"Ah, it is this way!" Gandalf said suddenly, standing after what had felt like forever.

"He remembered!" Merry cried in happiness, jumping up. His backside was beginning to get sore sitting on such uncomfortable rocks and the Hobbit wished for the Shire more and more each day.

Gandalf moved to one of the enterances, holding his staff down the passage to illuminate the way for the group who all began to shoulder their packs again.

"No," Gandalf said with a smile, confident, "but the air doesn't smell foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Ay that I do Gandalf, how else you think I find them good potatoes," Merry said with a grin as he stood before the wizard.

"Merry you steal those potatoes," Pippin added.

"Still don't mean I don't have a good nose for finding them!"

Frodo could only laugh, the two hobbits could always pick up his mood no matter the situation.

They all followed the path that Gandalf took, watching their step and keeping their wits about them, all the while Harry kept his senses out, he still had a bad feeling about this place, it was too familiar a feeling to his past that he couldn't shake the dread which he associated with it.

And so, the fellowship moved on.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

****DRUM ROLL****

**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, the long await...CHAPTER SEVEN!**

****APPLAUSE****

**Okay so in all seriousness, thank you everyone who has reviewed and shown such interest in my story, it really is heart warming to see such positive messages about this! I am utterly glad you are all enjoying it as well, I wasn't sure how this story would go down with people when I first started to write but I am glad that this is going well!**

**Now this chapter is the long awaited fight, and I hope you all like my twist on things here, as well as some new additions of course with our dearest Harry in the mix. I know that I have been slack with the update and I do apologise for this as I have been busy with study and work but hopefully this chapter makes up for this by being the longest I have written for this story! 12 pages! 5,400 words! I was quite proud!**

**Anyway! Thanks again everyone, and please do read and review since I'd love to hear your feedback and opinions on the story!**

**Lots of love as always**

**xxx**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was a long walk through the mines, and the fellowship was beginning to tire if their exhausted faces and heavy breathing were anything to go by.

It was a hard trek through the abandoned underground tunnels, the skulls which were littered here and there had the Hobbits looking rather queasy. It was still daunting to see so many bodies around them, and Frodo kept close to Harry through their journey, feeling safest around the blindfolded male.

Gandalf was ahead, and it seemed he came about the place he was looking for as he held up his staff, muttering, "ah, a little more light…there we go…"

As the staff was raised above the old wizards head the light which shone from it spread out around them, lighting their way as the group took in their surroundings with a surprise.

They stood in a large chamber which seemed to span on forever, pillars surrounding them that looked to tower to the very tip of the mountain from the sheer height at which they seemed to be standing.

"Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf introduced, his cloak sweeping the floor as he turned, basking the room with the blinding white light of his staff.

It seemed that they were all still in slight shock as they all stood still between the ornate pillars, admiring the true skills of the dwarven folk who had once abided within these halls.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake," Samwise said as he tried to crane his head back, dirty blonde curls shifting as he tried to spy the tops of the columns above, but to no avail.

"Ay, that it is," Aragorn said in reply, the riders expression much the same as the little hobbits; full of wonder.

Harry could not see what was going on about them, but from the shift in mood of his companions he could tell it must be something, and he silently cursed his blindfold as he wished to be able to take in the scenery too.

"Describe it to me, Frodo," Harry said softly, his hand coming down to run through the thick curls of the baby blue eyed hobbit.

"It's…it's wonderful, I can see why this was once a great kingdom," Frodo started, and Harry began to imagine it all in his head, "there are pillars holding up a high ceiling, so high you can barely see the stone roof, and the hall stretches out forever, as far as the eye can see. There are these patterns carved into the pillars, winding up and up, and had this place once been as it had…it would look just as grand as any hall fit for a King…"

Harry's hand stilled, his memories taking him back to Hogwarts and all its grandeur, and his first expression and awe when he had laid eyes upon the Scottish castle, and it was the same feeling that was radiating from the hobbit beneath his hand.

"Ah…" was all Harry said as he breathed out, his memories weighing heavily on his mind.

The further they ventured in, the more the voice called to him, and the thicker the air became, he could barely even inhale anymore as it was thick was such bloodlust and magic.

Harry dared to speak out, calling softly, "…Gandalf…"

It seemed the wizard knew what he was already going to say as Harry felt a weathered hand come to his shoulder, Gandalf having made his way over from the front of their pack.

"It is something foul, and I hope to not encounter it lest we end up in grave and terrible danger," Gandalf said in all seriousness and Harry could only sigh, he had no idea what was down here but from the tone of the elderly man's voice it was far from good.

Frodo pulled himself tighter to Harry, he could tell that the man was feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Frodo whispered.

"…Fine…just fine…" Harry mumbled back, it was always amusing to remember that while Frodo's actions might seem childish in other's eyes (and Harry interpreted it that way as well), Frodo was actually a good thirty odd years older than him.

Funny to think that Frodo was fifty, when Harry himself was still only 18 yet, for a human he was considered an adult, as was Frodo even though he looked the part of a child.

The young wizard was startled from his thoughts as the strangled cry of their dwarven companion Gimli rang out into the air.

The red haired dwarf ran forward, ahead of a group into a chamber and disappeared from sight.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him, sighing soon after as he realised what this place was.

It was chamber of Mazarbul, and from what he could tell from the faded dried wood of the doors, as well as the state of the rest of the mines that whatever Gimli had seen it probably had to do with his brethren.

As the fellowship all piled into the chamber they took in the sight. There was a sliver of light which came down from the ceiling and lit up the tombstone which centred the room, seemingly the only clean object.

There was skeletons littered everywhere, dust and grime coating the walls and floor, forgotten weapons and papers strewn around. All in all, it was an unsightly seen, and they all had to listen with pain at the cries of Gimli as he knelt by the tomb.

"No, no, no…" was heard, whispered words which echoed around the tomb eerily.

It was not a good omen.

Legolas felt himself shiver, this room gave off terrible vibes, and his soul seemingly retreated from the foulness on the air. This was why elves lived in nature, outside. It was too much to be trapped forever within a mountain, especially with such death and rot.

Gandalf walked towards the tomb, reading the carved dwarfish, "here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…"

Gimli let out another heart felt cry.

Harry winced, it was a sound he had heard many times, even more so when the sound had been ripped from his own lips as he had struggled against his bonds after the final attack. Restraints had been clasped on, magic binding him as he tried to evade the barriers to get back to his comrades, his friends, his family, the only family he had in the world…

Harry never saw the funeral, he had already been condemned to rot within his cell by that stage, and he had heard no word of anything, nor had he had visitors. Everyone had forgotten Harry Potter that day, casting him aside as the murderer. He could have never cleaned himself of that name; the blood of the innocents was on his hands, forever.

"He is dead…as I feared…" Gandalf removed his hat solemnly, seemingly lost in his memories of times when Moria had prospered. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the old tomb of a book clasped between yellow boned fingers.

Thrusting his staff and hat at whoever was closest he walked over and picked it up, blowing off the dust.

Pippin who had been burdened with the staff and hat which towered over his small 4 foot frame struggled with it as Merry seemingly laughed at his misfortune.

It was the bugging feeling again, that small niggle at the back of his mind and Harry scrunched his nose at it, his gut instinct telling him to take flight, staying here would do no good. Harry trusted his instincts well enough, especially since it was all he had to rely on for his sight anymore, but he daren't voice his suspicions since Gandalf was already averting his questions.

Something was afoot.

Moving slightly to his left, Harry pulled Frodo with him till they were slightly hidden from the group, distanced from the fellowship so they could converse quietly without being overheard.

Kneeling slightly before the Hobbit Harry gave him a reassuring smile as he sensed Frodo's unease, squeezing the smaller hands within his own.

"Frodo…I want you to listen carefully, and listen well. You must promise to keep this secret from the others, this is just between us."

Frodo nodded fervently.

"Good. There is something evil within these walls, something that is foul and tempting me… I won't explain since I don't have time, but I need your help just in case something happens… Can I trust you?"

"Yes, but what is this all about Harry? I don't understand…" Frodo whispered back, his fingers curling within his new found friend's palms, he didn't like the tone in Harry's voice, it was dire and somewhat…sad.

"I know, and you shall know one day, I promise to explain it all when we're not in such danger…" Harry said softly, knowing how frustrating it was to be in the position where you were kept in the dark, he had once been in there with Dumbledore too, always being lied to and kept in silence.

"…Promise?" Frodo asked.

"I promise…" Harry replied, pausing before continuing, "now this is what I need to ask of you…"

Aragorn kept his eye on Harry, seeing him speaking with Frodo quietly. The ranger was startled as Harry suddenly pulled out Sting from the Hobbit's belt and sliced the pad of his thumb on his right hand.

No one else seemed to notice this going on, all too busy exploring the tomb so Aragorn just watched silently from the distance.

Harry seemed to brush his bloodied finger along their ring bearers hand, and Aragorn inhaled sharply as he watched the blood glow bright green, fading just as quickly as it came. Frodo seemed to wince slightly but his face soon relaxed as his hairy toes unfurled from their position of pain.

Aragorn had to wonder what that was; it reminded him of Elven healing, or the old magic. Whatever it was though, he would not find out for many days.

Harry and Frodo embraced quickly before the blindfolded male stood from his kneeling position and they ventured back to the group, unbeknown to them was that their whole little meeting had gone witnessed by Aragorn who quickly turned away and pretended to be busy looking at some skeletons.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas said, his hand already twitching to grab his bow, his blonde hair tucked behind pointed ears listening carefully to their surroundings. This was not a place to rest, they needed to move on.

Gandalf ignored the elf, instead reading from the large book, papers shifting out as he flicked through the pages. Reading aloud, "they have taken the bridge and the second hall. We bared the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…Drums in the deep. We cannot get out."

Pippin moved backwards, shuffling his disproportionally large feet as he still clenched at Gandalfs' hat and staff, his bright eyes taking in the tomb.

For a Hobbit, this was a big adventure, even for a young gentlehobbit like himself this was…this was something new altogether, far from their usual voyages down the river or going to the old forest to play without the watchful eye of other hobbits to judge them.

Then again though, the Took family had always been known for being strange.

"A shadow moves in the dark…"

He was faintly aware of Gandalf still talking, even as the curly haired hobbit saw the skeleton behind him in chains. Fascinated and slightly afraid he let his hand rise, reaching out.

"We cannot get out…they are coming."

As soon as Pippin's hand touches the arrow which was protruding from the skull, its head rolled straight off, startling the hobbit who was helpless to watch as the rest of the body soon followed the skull down the depths of the well, echoing loudly throughout the caverns below.

Gandalf whipped around to glare at Pippin, saying harshly as he took back his staff and hat, "fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin was shocked by the harshness from the wizard, it seemed he always did something to anger Gandalf unfortunately. He soon understood the meaning of his actions, as the consequences were heard with the sound of drums.

The group began to regroup towards the centre of the room, all of them looking around.

Sam, with all his pots and pans still on his back looked to Frodo's sword, the glowing shining out from the scabbard.

"Frodo!" Sam called out sharply.

Frodo glanced down and unsheathed his sword, the blade bright blue and he knew what it meant. His uncle Bilbo had explained it to him when he was first gifted with Sting, but Legolas beat him to it.

"Orcs!" the elf yelled out.

The fellowship set to action, Boromir running to the door as he pushes it closed, arrows already being fired as two shoot past, narrowly missing the Gondorian.

The screeching was louder, the pounding of feet on the floors and the drums approaching seemingly appeared to predict hundreds of them, something which the fellowship hoped to be false.

They'd be doomed otherwise.

Harry tried to span out his mind, feeling for the creatures and he instantly withdrew his senses. What foul creatures, almost like Dementors, no souls, no human sympathies, just bloodlust and animalistic instincts to hunt and kill.

"Stay back and stay close to Gandalf and Harry!" Aragorn yelled as he pushed back the hobbits into the arms of Gandalf who placed them behind him and Harry.

The old wizard looked to the blindfolded male next to him, seeing only calm and he let a hand come to rest on the young man's shoulder.

"I am glad you are here, I fear that I will be putting more hope in you than I had first expected…" Gandalf said softly, startling Harry who turned to the older man.

"Gandalf-…" Harry's words were cut off as the sounds grew closer and he felt Frodo's hand in his clench and unclench wildly, fear radiating from him.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir yelled, alarming the group.

Harry felt himself think back to his second year, trolls…

"_**Troll, Troll in the dungeons! I thought you ought to know…" and subsequently Professor Quirrell fainted in the middle of the Great Hall, the Halloween feast around them turned silent.**_

_**The room went up in screams and shouts as Dumbledore soon calmed them. The students were all afraid, especially for the first year Harry who had never even known trolls had existed until this year.**_

"_**Silence!"**_

_**Dumbledore spoke above the noise, issuing instructions as the Professors soon set about to ushering students out behind Prefects. **_

_**Harry remembered halting mid-step, grabbing Ron by the arm. It had been their fault after all, being so cruel to their fellow Gryffindor, resulting in her crying alone in the bathroom. Even missing the Halloween feast, this had all been the two boys fault.**_

"_**Hermione!" **_

Harry shook himself from those memories, defeating trolls as a 11 year old should not be what he was thinking of, this wouldn't do anything to help them as he wasn't about to go stick another wand up the creature's nose. Stupid thing.

Aragorn hissed under his breath and rushed forward to help Boromir bar the gates, knowing it wouldn't do much to stop a _cave troll _but it would buy them just that little bit more time.

Barring them with the axes which Legolas threw to him, Boromir retreated with the elf and Aragorn, both of whom had bows and arrows notched and ready to fire.

Harry let go of Frodo's hand with one final squeeze, he couldn't baby Frodo all the time. This was a battle, and Frodo would need to learn to fight on his own. All Harry could do was try and protect this ragtag group of people as best he could.

With no weapon of his own but his magic, Harry already went about to silently and wordlessly wrapping each member in simple charms for protection, they wouldn't stop sword blows fully but it'd be enough to stop any vital attacks missing and hitting other parts. There was nine of them to charm, although Harry wasn't sure whether Gandalf had his own up or not, but as he sensed nothing he just put them up anyway.

It seemed Gandalf noticed as he just sent him a wise smile, "thank you, Harry."

Harry just blushed slightly, only Gandalf would pick up on it of course, his silent attempts to do his bit being noticed had him rather bashful.

Gimli, who by this stage had mounted the old tombstone in the middle of the room was already wielding his axe, his voice reflecting his anger as he called out, "agh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

There was a bang at the door, loud and the hobbits behind Harry jumped, drawing their swords as they all huddled close. They'd better stick close, Harry was afraid they'd get trampled with their small size.

A club soon swung through the door, snapping the wood with ease and Legolas was quick to retaliate by letting loose an arrow, the cry from the other side of the door let him know his aim had been true.

Aragorn soon lets his own bombard of arrows loose as the door was soon smashed to smithereens and the flood of orcs rushed into the room.

Harry couldn't tell what was going on, there was so much going on and so he had to use all his focus to tell who was what and what was who apart, so many heartbeats and so many people around him, it was just like the battle all over again…

Clashing of swords and the soft but still audible slice of metal through flesh, blood painting to the floor in gallons, adrenaline, fear, power…

His mind was foggy, confused and he battled through it, knowing he had to fight to protect those he, dare he say it, cared for?

So he just ran forward, shooting of simple spells, pushing them back, stunning them. He dared not risk killing spells in such a small environment, he wasn't sure who he might hit and Harry didn't want to risk it.

The hobbits all let out a cry as they rushed forward, slicing at orcs legs and stomach as it seemed to be the most easily accessible height for them, yet they were still just out of reach of the large clawed hands.

The ground seemed to shake as the cave troll was lead into the room, a chain around his neck. Even the orcs seemed to have trouble controlling the troll as they began to pull on the restraints.

The foul creature let out a deafening roar and Harry winced at the sound, cold and brutal to his ears as he felt it shake every bone in his body.

The troll soon came barging through, having broken free of his chains as he began to clobber through the group, orcs and fellowship alike having to dodge it's ferocious attacks.

Legolas had already begun to let arrows fly, seeing them stick from the leather like skin as it made no affect in halting it's movement.

It instead seemed to take an interest in Sam, who had to duck quickly and dive through its legs as it tried to club him. The troll grunted as his prey evaded it, and tried to turn to follow his creature who had disappeared from sight.

With his back to the fellowship, Aragorn quickly sprang to action, grabbing the broken end of the chain as he was soon helped by Boromir.

"Pull!" the Dunedain called as they yanked on the chain harshly.

The troll stumbled backwards, confused as to why his attack was being holted, as he swung round to see what was causing his halt.

Boromir who was still clasping the chain was soon caught up in large hands, flung hard against the wall as he felt his head hit the stone, dazing him as he slid to the floor, although he was surprised when he barely felt any pain minus the initial shock of being thrown and winded.

He could see an oncoming orc, and was helpless to grab his sword. All of a sudden he watched it fall to its knees, slumping forward with a knife buried hilt deep in its neck and the Gondorian male looked up to see Aragorn.

They exchanged a nod, while they were at their differences at times, this was a war, and they were a group and they had to watch each other's backs. It was paramount that they get out of this damn mine alive, even if they had to battle an army of orcs and a cave troll, they'd get there.

The troll however seemed unfazed as it continued the attack, smashing the tomb much to the anger of Gimli who set about to trying to slice the creature with his axe, shouting dwarvish loudly, most likely profanities.

A quick swipe though had Gimli on the ground amongst other fallen orcs who had gone down by the troll.

Even Harry had to duck once or twice at the last second to evade the wild swinging of the troll club.

Legolas lets off another two rounds, which seems to make it stumble.

Good.

Finally they were getting somewhere.

Harry had to roll out the way of an oncoming sword, kicking the orc in the gut he picked up a fallen sword, his senses blurring as all he could smell was blood and metal. He began to hack away anyway, making sure to keep the feel of the barriers he had set up in his mind so he knew who to steer clear of.

Harry could feel that the protections already having taken a battering, especially those members of the fellowship being tossed like rag dolls across the room by the troll. Thank God he had put them up.

He was glad that Harry had gone under Dumbledore's radar in his 6th year to learn some actual fighting skills, both from the small amount of tv he could watch when at home with the Dursleys and what he could ask pointers on from Mad Eye. It had done his body a good deal, giving his lean Seeker frame a more toned look as he had begun to train in secret.

It had all come to good use though, especially in his 7th year with Hermione and Ron on the run, now that had taken a toll on his body. It had been their ritual to actually learn to fight, and to cast magic, and in Hermione's case, alter magic through creating new spells.

Harry had changed a lot in that year, and everyone knew it. He was no longer that carefree and happy boy who they all had come to know and love. No, Harry had grown, had seen the truth to reality and had adapted to survive it, and ultimately had sacrificed his childhood innocence for the sake of others.

Never again would Harry Potter be so naïve, never again would he be caught up with some old man's trickery and deceit, never again…

And so Harry slashed and shot off spells, well aware of his other magical companion fighting off the monstrous creatures just a little way's off, staff and sword smashing through the orcs like a hot knife in butter.

Frodo was afraid, so afraid and his bright blue eyes kept dancing about him, sting cutting through the foes who attacked; although clumsily but it did the job.

The hobbit watched as Legolas soon ensnared the Troll, tricking the dumb creature into wrapping itself around pillars in typical elf style as the blonde ducked and weaved through the room.

He could only watch on in awe as Legolas jumped onto the chain, running easily up it so he stood on the trolls shoulders as he drove an arrow into its thick skull, the roar which sounded pain filled.

The troll didn't like that at all, and it showed as he tried to grasp at the elf who was quick to evade his grasp, nimble as he continued to slice down orc after orc, not even fazed when the troll snapped free of his chained binds yet again.

Looking to his left, Frodo wasn't sure if it was amusing or terrifying to see Sam smacking orcs over the head with a frypan which had once hung from his bag.

"Think I'm getting the hang of this," Sam said as he proceeded to whack another orc over the head, knocking the ghastly monster out cold.

Merry and Pippin fought alongside Frodo, exchanging smiles at Sam's words.

"Oh if only Hamfast could see you now, Sam!" Frodo called out, his happy mood broken the moment the troll began his decent, his earlier call to his fellow hobbit having caught the trolls attention.

Frodo knew he shouldn't have let himself loose his fighting face, and soon he, Merry and Pippin were being backed up against the wall, only their needle like swords being the barriers between them and a giant troll.

They watch as the club came swinging down, and the hobbits split, darting off to a side each leaving Frodo stranded and alone.

Aragorn had a moment to pause as he stuck an orc through the chest just to see Frodo alone, and facing off with the troll.

"Frodo!" he called, his voice echoing his concern.

Harry instantly picked up on the call, as he blasted away three oncoming orcs who proceeded to catch fire as their cries were heard loudly throughout the cavern. He singled out Frodo and his feet were soon running as he felt the other inclosing presence of the troll.

He had to make it, he _had_ to.

Frodo hid behind the pillar, his breath catching in his throat as he had to shuffle around to stop the troll from sniffing him (and ultimately taking a bite, he'd heard the stories from Uncle Bilbo about how Trolls liked to eat Hobbits).

Sidling around to the other side, Frodo breathes a sigh of relief as the troll is nowhere in sight. He was safe… Wrong.

The troll soon appeared before his face, letting out a terrifying roar as globs of spit flew into Frodo's hair as he tried to press back, shying away from the creature only for his back to still be pressed against the cold stone pillar. He was trapped.

As a hand snatched up Frodo's leg, the hobbit was helpless as he tried desperately to cling to the pillar.

"Harry! Harry!" Frodo screamed, the first name on his lips.

The scream for him only had Harry rushing over faster, his hand connecting with the troll's arm as he sent a severing charm through it, slicing off the limb clean as it dropped, consequently also dropping the poor shaking hobbit.

Another roar of pain but the troll didn't let it phase it long before he swings with his good hand, catching Harry by surprise as the weight of it had him flying sky high, smashing into the far wall as he let out a strangled gasp as the air from his lungs was punched from him.

Sliding down, he definitely felt that his ribs were broken, possibly a dislocated spinal disk in there too, more than a few fractures.

Frodo looked on in horror as Harry was thrown clear across the tomb and he let out a cry, "Harry!"

Thankfully, Aragorn had reached Frodo by this stage and had him pushed behind him as he instead took on the troll, keeping the ring bearer protected. He had to hold Frodo back with one arm as the hobbit tried to get to Harry, and as much as Aragorn wished to help the young man as well, keeping Frodo out of harm's way was his main priority right now.

The young British wizard tried to stand, feeling however a clammy hand on him as he was yanked to the group, a wet body soon atop of him as a stinky breath breathed over him.

"I'm gonna eat you up, pretty thing…" the orc said as he bared his teeth, yellowed with rot and gums filled with meat from past meals. The creature was missing one leg, the other one only being slightly cut through but enough so that the creature was left to drag himself along the floor rather than walk.

It was how Harry found himself laying there with the creature above him, his hands grasping for the coats as he cried out in pain as his broken ribs were compressed. Even though his magic was beginning to heal him it wasn't enough to stop the pain from the weight on his chest.

Legolas watched on as Harry was being attacked and he soon ran forward, notching an arrow to help out the raven haired male, but he was soon caught up as another flood of orcs blocked his path as he cursed under his breath in elvish.

Gandalf couldn't do much to help Harry either, being caught up in battling his own group of orcs with Gimli, the hobbits off a little more to the side and Boromir still hacking away like the true solider he was.

The orc wasted no time though to cause Harry more pain as the creature sunk it's fangs into Harry's shoulder, pulling free a chunk as the wizard let out another howl of pain as his blood spurted over the floor and fall in a wash of crimson.

"Harry! Harry!" Frodo screamed yet again as he watched the orc eat away at his friend. Oh his poor dear friend. Aragorn still kept him pinned behind him, and he had to squirm, eventually slipping free as he raced for Harry who was still screaming as the Orc pulled away another chunk of flesh.

That had been the wrong move.

The troll seized it's chance, side stepping Aragorn as he loomed into Frodo's path, causing the Hobbit to step back suddenly as the troll reappeared. That was all it took, that moment hesitation and the fellowship all had to watch on in horror as Frodo was skewered with a pike which had been picked from the floor, straight through the stomach as he was restrained to the wall.

Merry and Pippin, bless their souls, gathered their courage and with their swords to the ready charged and attacked the troll from behind, cutting and swiping as they avenged their friend.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, watching in horror as he watched those familiar blue eyes go wide in shock, a haggard breath being heard even over the battle noise.

Sam shook his head, no, no, no. "FRODO!"

Harry turned his head to the sound, the heart wrenched cries of Sam alerted the male as he struggled despite his fading consciousness. He was losing a large amount of blood and he knew that his magic wasn't catching up quick enough to the wounds he was sustaining.

He needed to get this creature off him.

Harry gathered what remaining strength he had left, kicking up to the orc as he took that split second moment to roll out from underneath the creature, baring with the pain of the open wounds on his shoulders.

The orc wasn't having any of it though, as it grabbed onto Harry's hair which was still in reach, his nails digging into his scalp but the young wizard wasn't having any of it. Oh no, he wasn't giving in that easy.

He kept moving away anyway, and the fingers in his hair pulled down and back, the claws catching in his ribbon as he felt the knot loosen.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Too late.

Harry felt his stomach twist and tighten, the familiar sensation washing over him as the room suddenly grew dead silent, the air itself stilling.

Then the wind picked up and a gale was amongst them, pushing back the creatures from Harry who still lay on the floor, eyes clenched tight.

This would only last him so long. He should have known this would happen, he should have made precautions but he hadn't expected this, hadn't anticipated it would ever happen again.

His blindfold was gone...

* * *

**Apologies for the cliffy but it makes it all the more worth the weight! A chapter should be up hopefully within a few weeks depending on my exam revision and actually sitting of exams!**

**Reviews if you please ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So the long awaited chapter 8! First off, I'd like to give a hearty thanks to every reader that favourited, followed and reviewed this story, it gives me great pleasure as an author to receive such a positive reaction to my story! I thank you all, and look at the review count! Over 400 guys, absolutely astonishing! WOW!**

**Secondly on the list is the long awaited resolve to the cliffhanger, but don't get your hopes up just yet since I'm not giving away the secret yet *winks***

**I hope with this chapter you can all finally be at peace with what Harry's powers are, and I hope you're not too disappointing but this is what I had planned from the beginning although it was very interesting to see your guesses. I definitely hadn't thought of some of them and they were all potentially amazing powers for Harry to have, so thank you all again.**

**I would also like to say that my exams have been going well, and I have one other tomorrow but due to the amass of reviews and PMs asking for an update I just had to give in, since I love you all so much. Also, internet is being a little prick and being super slow so hopefully I can update within the next coming weeks again.**

**Read on, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry's blindfold was gone.

Gone.

_Gone._

Fuck.

The wizard knew what was coming, this was really only the second time he'd gone without his blindfold, the first time it had happened was when he had been during the Final Battle at Hogwarts.

Harry knew it was coming, he could feel it, and he also knew he only had a few seconds to get ready.

After spending many months sitting in Azkaban Harry had thought over how best would he have saved his friends that day, had he known. He had gone through spell after spell, situation after situation and now, he was going to be able to put it to use.

He'd have to take a leap of faith, going out on a ledge here as he sensed out his companions, wrapping them up in his magic, literally cloaking them in his own magical signature.

Harry could only hope this would work.

The fellowship were all screaming, cries of anguish from the hobbits, anger lusted grunts from the males who still battled, Gandalf calling spell after spell as two of their members fell; one to an orc, the other to a troll.

They were already failing…

Harry's cry which had pieced the air had been the first, Frodo had jumped to action to save his friend who he had unlikely bonded with, and in doing so he was pierced with a pike, skewered to the wall of the dwarven chamber.

Harry was unsure how he was feeling, he had a mix of fright and anger swirling within him and it showed through his magic which had picked up, causing a gust of wind to blow over the orcs around him, seemingly from nowhere.

The young wizard could feel his magic already knitting together tissue and muscle in his shoulders where he had been literally eaten away at, and he soon stood, this was going to be bad if it went wrong…

Gandalf could only smile his usual all knowing smile, he could feel the child's power licking away at his skin, the pure energy of it was intoxicating. The old wizard knew that Harry had it in him, this power. This is what Elrond had told him of, the child who would save the fellowship from breaking.

Harry was afraid, so afraid that even as he stood in all his might and power, the magic swirling around him, visible, as wisps of green circling his body his hands trembled. He didn't want to hurt them, not again. He couldn't lose anyone again…

He could feel it coiling in his stomach, that familiar sensation of tightening, his magical core contracting in on itself.

As to the laws of physics when you compress something it will, inevitably combust at some point…

And combust it did.

His eyes were forced open as his mouth dropped, a silent scream as he felt like he was literally being ripped from the inside out, his magical core throwing itself outwards as it encompassed the room.

Harry could feel his life draining away, slowly but surely as his body emitted that deadly green light in pulsations, his eyes glowing in a similar fashion.

Wave after wave of green light seemed to flow from within the British wizard, his body seizing all the while this happened.

His fingers twitched, his eyes stung, his mouth grew dry as he felt his muscles themselves contracting, trying to cling to those few threads of life which were slowly being thrown out of his body…

He was a dead man, he knew it.

Harry was going to die this time for sure, he felt his brain already begin to struggle as his body unwillingly had to expel all his magic and in doing so, his body was beginning to die.

To wizards after all, magic was your life.

Orcs began to drop around him first, then spreading in some sick domino effect as the green light touched their bodies.

The heavy thud signalled the death of the troll whose knees has buckled as he fell, making the floor of the cavern shake with the sheer force of weight.

Merry and Pippin had to quickly dodge out of the way of the now deceased troll, having had in mind to jump onto the troll's back to avenge their friend, but their small mouths were only agape as they looked onto their dead foe.

The companions, human, elf, dwarf, and hobbits alike could only watch on in awe as Harry was frozen, his head thrown back as his body shone brightly.

Orcs were falling to the ground dead as soon as the magic touched them yet, when the light ran over the fellowship all they felt was the slight tingle of static and the cool air which came with it.

Harry's jaw was still slack but he slowly felt that eerie feeling of cold wash over him as his magic and life drained from him, his shoulders sagging. This was the part which was going to get him…

The magic which he sensed earlier was mingling with his own and as he felt it seep into his bones he seized up at the pure ferocity of malice behind the wisps of pure energy.

The sickening feeling of the magic and life force was disgusting; dark and twisted beyond repair. It was like sucking in another part of Voldemort all over again. It made his skin come up in goose bumps and he felt his hair stand on end.

It was tainting his very soul, and Dark Harry loved every moment of it, enjoying the death and decay Harry was currently absorbing into his very being.

Dark Harry cackled in delight at the scene, oh how he loved it. He was born from this, this darkness.

Harry had to push back other Harry to focus fully on the retraction process.

And so it began.

It came up through the soles of his feet, sucking up all the life it had just killed in the same wave length of pulsations, rumbling through the floor as warmth rugged him up as he felt the movement come back to his limbs, albeit slowly.

His eyes still glowed in all their emerald glory, drawing the shocked gazes of the fellowship whom were all utterly confused as to what was actually happening.

The young wizard felt the new life and magic begin to vibrate through him, adjusting itself to its new home and owner and mingling with the old returned magic which settled back into Harry's core happily. He swore it almost purred at him. _Almost._

Harry hated this part, it was only the second time but it was just as worse as the first time.

He didn't know why this happened, ever since he had died he just…

Shaking himself from his thoughts he felt his magic come back to him, feeling his life force return and his wounds were all gone, no traces of there even being a battle, just like that.

Gandalf could only chuckle, oh the wonders of magic.

"What was that?" Aragorn whispered out in awe, standing amongst the already rotting bodies of orcs at his feet.

Gandalf just raise a greying brow, while he had no clue what it was, he had an idea and he could only guess.

Harry felt the back of his eyes prick, no longer seeing white light he quickly clenched them shut, no longer glowing. He stumbled, weak at the knees and he felt a hand catch his arm, holding him steady.

He knew who it was instantly, feeling the warmth of the hand through his blood stained tunic, breathing out through his nose heavily. "Thanks Elf…think you could pick up my blindfold? I don't think my knees can take me bending just yet…"

Legolas complied, reaching down at their feet and wrenching the silken cloth from the dirty claws of the now still orc, placing it gently in the raven haired boys' hands.

As Harry tried to lift his arms to tie it he found them heavy, like lead and he disgruntledly kept on trying until Legolas pulled the material from his struggling arms.

Pivoting till he was behind Harry he easily tied it over his companions eyes, running his fingers through his hair unconsciously as he did so, unaware of the shiver it elicited from the human male beneath his hands.

Harry felt the soft material once more covering his eyes, glad for the magical suppression spells he had woven into the material, although he should think of some sort of sticky charm he could put on it so next time in battle it wouldn't be taken from him so easily.

He felt the nimble fingers run through his long hair and he shivered involuntarily at the touch, leaning back into the touch as his body instinctively responded to the comfort the elf seemingly promised with just his touch…

A cry soon broke through their little reverie, making Harry jerk forward in shock again, pulling away from Legolas who, unbeknown to the blindfolded male looked longingly at him for the physical contact.

Gandalf had been the first to move to their fallen ring bearer, as Sam rushed to Frodo's side, flanked by Merry and Pippin. Aragorn soon crawled over as well, a few cuts here from the scuffle with the troll but otherwise unharmed.

Harry soon made his way through the bodies, his senses still out of whack but he tripped and stumbled his way to his small friend, dropping down on his knees alongside Aragorn, throwing out his magic to sense for life signs.

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt a heartbeat as did the rest of the fellowship as Aragorn turned over Frodo who in response let out a gasp and groaned loudly in pain.

"He's alive!" came a unison cry of happiness, Gandalf letting out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be able to look Bilbo in the face if any harm came to his nephew.

The young hobbit sat up, looking around wincing at the sudden movement, "I'm aright, I'm not hurt...much."

Harry felt his hands grasp Frodo's face tightly, his voice raspy but still stern, "don't you ever, _ever_ do that again, do you hear me! You scared me to death!"

Frodo seemed to sense the seriousness in his friend's voice as he cowered back in shame. "M'sorry…"

All Harry could do was sigh and gather Frodo into his embrace, "my god, don't do that to me anymore Frodo, you know well that I can look after myself…"

"I just…I just wanted to help…" Frodo whispered back into Harry's tunic, his small hands winding into the material. It had just been a scary ordeal he had been through and he was glad for the comfort. "…Sorry…"

"You…you should be dead, that pike would have skewered a wild boar, let alone a Hobbit!" Aragorn said in shock, looking to the unharmed Hobbit and the dead troll, and those thick arms which lay spread eagled from the monsters sides.

Harry could only grip Frodo tighter at the statement, wondering how on earth Frodo survived as well. Pulling away, he let his magic wash over Frodo and tried to find some clue but found none. A crease formed between his brow, what on earth had stopped that pole from impaling Frodo then?

"It seems there is more to our Hobbit than seems," Gandalf said, a small smile on his face despite what they had just been through.

Frodo pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal the flash of silver to the rest of the fellowship although Harry was still confused even as Gimli broke out into gruff laughter.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli said through his laughter, although his eyes were full of awe, before turning to Harry with those same eyes, "and you too Master Harry! I never seen such a thing like it! No Istari magic like that I've ever bared witnessed before to!"

"Mithril? Like the stuff mined here?" Harry echoed out, still clutching Frodo close, ignoring Gimli's words. He didn't want to talk about it.

Everyone seemed to notice so Gandalf quickly answered the young wizards question, it was better to not anger him in case he might go off again.

"Yes Harry, I do believe Bilbo gave Frodo more than just Sting, but also a mithril chainmail shirt," Gandalf replied with a smile, glad that his friend had been smart enough to give Frodo that shirt, it'll be a good asset.

"Why you little!" Harry said angrily, although the upturn of his lips betrayed his true feelings as he shook the poor little hobbit roughly, "why didn't you tell me about that so I didn't nearly have a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" Frodo managed out between each shake although he began to laugh at their near death situation.

Once Harry let Frodo go the hobbit righted his shirt and stood with the helping hand of Sam, dusting of his pants.

"Harry, how _did _you do that?" Frodo asked once he was beside his friend, his hand slipping into the larger one.

"Ugh, let's not talk about this now, especially since there is something coming this way," Harry said to the whole group, "look I promise I'll explain this once we're out of these damn mines and in the sunshine and fresh air again."

"But-"

"No buts Frodo! Just listen! There is no time to explain!" Harry said urging the fellowship to stay quiet.

As if on cue, there was a distant sound of screams and screeching as they looked out the cavern doors to the approaching cloud of shadows.

Gandalf turned to the fellowship, all of whom responded gravely with a nod before they steeled themselves for the next part of their journey through the mines.

Running out the gates the group stuck close, all weapons drawn as they scurried to try and evade their oncoming doom.

However the further they ventured the further the weight on Harry's mind was, the magic which he had felt encase his own moment before was growing in size; it was coming.

Gandalf's thoughts mirrored Harry's as he looked onto the chasm before them.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf yelled, holding his staff aloft to light their way through the dark passage.

They could hear the scurrying of the orcs all around them and as they sprinted back through the enormous kingly halls of Moria, the light from Gandalf's staff showed the poles amass with bodies, all crawling in their direction.

The Hobbits could only shiver in fear and Harry had to pull Frodo along with him, even though he could feel his legs growing weaker by the second.

It was doing him no good to run like this, especially after using such a large amount of magic like that he was drained both physically and mentally, and it didn't help that Dark Harry was still pushing up against the magic unconsciously, rutting against it perversely.

It was beginning to make him feel light headed and woozy.

His knee gave way with a little creak and it was the strong arms of Aragorn who picked him up again, giving him a worried look before taking Harry by the arm and forcefully dragging him along.

"Come on now Harry, be brave, just like your dad," Aragorn whispered and it made Harry falter yet again.

"Wha-…What did you say?" Harry spluttered.

Aragorn looked confused, his brow furrowing as he kept his sword in hand, brandishing it at orcs who tried to come too close. "I didn't say anything?"

"Yes you did! You said-!"

"Now is not the time, child!" Gandalf called from the lead of the group, and Harry clenched his lips together in distaste.

Something was aloft here, and it wasn't any good.

"Hurry now, hurry!" Gandalf called once again as they were halted in their approached the end of the cavern, the orcs swarming in around them as they had to stop, weapons raised.

A distant roar could be heard making the fellowship shiver to their core, and the orcs seemed to falter as well before scattering in quick haste.

A red glow at the end of the cavern grew in size as the growls and roars they heard also grew in strength.

Watched the orcs scatter though, Gimli could only grin widely at their win but Gadalf, Harry, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn all had a feeling that whatever had scattered the orcs was no foe of theirs.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir muttered, his heavy brows creasing in worry as his eyes trained on the blood red glow that was seeping through the entrance, ever approaching.

Gandalf was lost in thought, he knew what it was, and he knew that they would not be able to pass unseen under the monsters eye without casualties.

Harry noticed this and he dropped Frodos' hand, moving forward to gingerly grasp the old man's fraying robes.

"I'll help, in any way you need me to. I don't know this world like you do, I don't know what darkness it holds, but you do Gandalf, so direct me and I'll try my best to help," Harry whispered softly.

Gandalf could only smile softly, and the fellowship was afraid to see the sadness which his eyes held.

Gandalf could only hope that Elrond had been right about the prophecy.

"It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said as he turned to the rest of their group, his eyes steeling back as he slipped back into his battle mode, "it's foe beyond any of you, run!"

And so on order the fellowship began to move again, this time with more determination, Frodo having run up to grasp Harry's hand again and lead him through the cavern.

Even knowing what the monster now was, a Balrog, it didn't help that Harry was still pulled towards the strong dark magic.

A dark sense of foreboding slid over him as he clutched Frodo's hand tighter. He didn't want to die again, he didn't want anyone to die. In the short time he had known the fellowship, in those hours spent huddling round a fire in the night, sharing warmth, hearing the Hobbits happy tales of drunken nights and eating fine foods, or of dreaming of rolling green hills and distant worlds.

This magical world had Harry bewitched with its beauty, even if he couldn't see it. He was saddened to think that this world would come to devastation, just like it had at home with Voldemort.

From the stories Harry had been told of Sauron, and his rise and ultimate fall, of the ring which they seek to destroy to end this once and for all. It was much in the same as his own quest, but little had Harry known what he seeked to destroy had been himself.

He just hoped that Frodo did not fall to the same darkness as he had…

"Come on Harry! Faster!" Frodo called as they stumbling ever further into the red light, Harry's magic rippling with every step further he took.

* * *

**So onto fighting the Balrog! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and aren't too angry with me for still leaving the powers to be revealed fully in detail till later, but you can't seriously think Harry's just going to sit down and tell the fellowship his life story whilst still trying to fight their way out of Moria? No. So hopefully you all don't slaughter me for that haha.**

**Also, got some more hints into the story about what lies ahead with the fellowship, which shall be exciting to write. **

**I also am quite excited about seeing how Legolas and Harry's relationship continues, although I will say not to be expecting anything anytime soon. I am not going to just jump in and say their soul mates and then they start making out everywhere. That won't be happening, if anything it won't be for a long time, although their feelings will be growing through the chapters, don't you worry about that!**

**So thank you all again, and I hope to see as many reviews as I did last chapter! Lord knows it'll make me smile despite all this exam stress. Writing this chapter really did help ease some tension, so I do hope you all enjoyed it! xxx**


End file.
